casada anonimante con una tal fulana
by Uke.san
Summary: Miku es una soñadora que vive en un cuento de hadas siempre ha buscado ese gran final feliz Agradecida esta a punto de unir su alma en sagrado matrimonio junto a Shion Kaito. Que pasara cuanto en el preciso instante que su sueño este a punto de cumplirse un papel renacido del olvido, una total desconocida, y una muy mala memoria le dañen su matrimonio
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Miku es una soñadora que vive en un cuento de hadas siempre ha buscado ese gran final feliz con su príncipe encantador… Agradecida de las vueltas que da la vida esta a punto de unir su alma en sagrado matrimonio junto a un maravilloso chico llamado Shion Kaito.  
Que pasara cuanto en el preciso instante que su sueño este a punto de cumplirse un papel renacido del olvido, una total desconocida, y una muy mala memoria le dañen su matrimonio?!

**Vocabulario No.1**  
Fulana (Hace referencia a una mujer prostituta; pero en este caso a una desconocida)  
Maña (Costumbre)  
Pitufina (Del programa los Pitufos... Algo raro lo se pero fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió)  
Bobalicones (Dícese de persona lenta al pensar... Bobos)

**CAP.1  
LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y…. ZORRA?**

Hatsune Miku caminaba por el centro comercial con aquella angelical sonrisa logrando ocultar a la perfección su personalidad de doble filo: una dulce e inocente niña debatiéndose con una seductora y caprichosa mujer. Con cada paso mostraba su seguridad, alegre y con un nivel superior a los demás… Ella era la reina del lugar; su sensual caminar dejaba babeando a un por doquier de hombres…  
Su mano derecha llenas de bolsas con muy probablemente caras pertenencias… Ropa, maquillaje, joyas… Pero quien la culpaba ese era su pasatiempo favorito; Ir de Shopping. Cada fin de semana esa se volvía su rutina; ya hasta le hacían descuentos… Miro a doble dirección logrando toparse a quien minutos atrás buscaba

M: Irina!- Saludo eufóricamente mientras besaba cada mejilla de su nombrada amiga-

I: Miku. Que has hecho?. Oh no me digas, gastando la fortuna de tu padre?- Pregunto o mejor dicho afirmo al notar aquel montón de bolsas-

M:- Acaso eran tan obvio sus hábitos y si así lo fueran ya se habrían dado cuenta que le gustaba lamer su cabello?... Si, era raro pero era una maña que calmaba sus nervios era eso o sus uñas… Prefería sacrificar las puntas de su aqua marina cabello, en fin con un buen acondicionador todo se solucionaría en cambio sus uñas tendría que esperar siglos a que le creciesen parejas… -

I: La tierra llamando a Miku?

M Tomamos algo?.- Dijo al lograr salir de trance-

I: Claro… -Tras sentarse en aquel café no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que su amiga la atacara con preguntas- Dime Miku como te sientes?. Preparada o tal vez piensas huir en el ultimo momento.. Ya sabes para hacer más dramático el momento

M: Estas loca. Yo amo a shion-kun porque huiría de nuestra boda

I: Por que es mejor hacerlo que te lo hagan

H: Co.. Como?... Acaso Kaito?

I: No… Ese chico esta embobado contigo; solo fue un decir

H: Me asustaste. No sabes lo enamorada que estoy ya me quiero casar- Ese  
chico era muy especial con ella, la trataba como una princesa, hacía lo que ella dictara, cumplía con sus promesas, el daba la vida por ella... Por eso lo amaba… Bueno eso era amor no?... Ningún otro la había mimado tanto como tal chico; por eso sabia ese el era el hombre de su vida... Porque siempre la trataría como lo que era ,una Reina…-

I: Solo faltan tres días... Bueno mañana es el matrimonio civil

M: Pero ese no es tan especial... Yo quiero estar ya en el altar con el ramo de flores, el hermoso vestido que me compre, la gente a mí alrededor…. Ya deseo dar el _"Si" _mientras veo la cara de mi madre con aquella sonrisa de ponqué y mi padre botar una que otra lagrima de frustración. Tu sabes ningún padre quiere que su hija se case... Pero ya es mi hora. Tengo 25 años no quiero que el bus me deje

I: Pues gracias Eh!... Yo también tengo 25 y no me siento mal por no estar comprometida

M: Ahh pero sabemos el porque- Si, hasta la misma Irina sabia lo promiscua que era... No estaba en la cama de uno para saltar a la otra buscando nuevo hombre, mujer o transexual que la complaciesen. Que?... Si así era… Todo el mundo lo sabía y aun así la amaban; incluyéndola pues esa era su mejor amiga... Se conocían hasta la lista negra como no amarla!-

I: Jjaja Tienes razón. Pero no pierdas la Fe amiga mi mía... Algún día seré de una sola persona, por el momento permíteme brindarle amor al mundo entero

M: Pues si a eso le llamas amor!

Tras una agradable charla las chicas se separaron cada una dirigiéndose a su condominio… Irina, quien sabe tal vez ya tenia su futura victima esperándola; pero en cambio ella entregada en cuerpo y alma, buscaba por aquel apartamento al chico que en menos de 24 horas seria su esposo

K: Querida ya llegaste- Se levanto del sofá mientras besaba levemente los labios de Miku-

M:- Esos cortos besos los odiaba... Si la iba a besa porque no del todo... No pretendía que se comieran su boca pero si que en todo beso se entregara amor… Pero con ese pico lo único que sentía era aire colado en el espacio- Como estuvo tu día?

K: Muy bien mi princesa. Pensándote y a ti como fue?

M: Muy bien, mira lo que compre…- Con energía comenzó a desempacar cada bolsa… El chico veía una tras otra pertenencia sin reconocer el fin de estas- Mira esto... Lo compre para alguien muy especial

K: En serio?- Se preparo para recibir aquel lindo detalle pero lo único que visualizo fue un cascabel con collar violeta... Acaso era un nuevo juguete erótico?- Y eso es?

M: Para nuestro bebe... Pitufina ven- En menos de tres minutos ya tenia aquella gata a sus pies recibiendo el tan preciado regalo- Te vez hermosa... No te parece amor?

K: Ah.. Si. Le da un nuevo look a la gata

M: Verdad… Se refugio en los brazos de este mientras se disponían a ver algo en la programación… Esperando que el nuevo día llegara y así por lo menos el titulo de casados tendría... Aunque para ella la única verdadera boda seria en aquel altar-

La noche mas demorada en su vida entera…. Si tanta esperaba había tenido que sufrir para estar casada civilmente no se imaginaba cuan larga noche tendría que vivir para su segunda y oficial boda ante sus parientes, amigos, y demás personas que había tenido que invitar para llenar el lugar

Sui: Hija!- Eufóricamente abrazo a la peli aqua mientras presionaba aquellos cachetes- Hoy te me casas…

Renji: Si y mañana también- Dijo fastidiado ante la doble boda- No te entiendo hija quieres verme sufrir el doble?... En que no te he complacido

M: No es eso padre. Yo amo a Kaito-Kun

R: Bueno y espero que él también porque si no, creo que se arrepentirá de haberse entrometido en nuestras vidas

K: Yo... No, como se le ocurre- Trago saliva algo nervioso por aquella nada grata amenaza-

S-K: No le hagas caso a ese gruñón. Yo se que tu eres el indicado para mi hija- Acomodo la corbata de este mientras le dedicaba una gentil mirada-

R: Oh Sui aun no puedo creer que me hallas traicionado por ese

S-K: Ya deja el show

-Chicos es hora entrar- Dijo un alto hombre vestido de mujer?!-

M: Ya es hora

Los cuatro entraron en aquella gran oficina mientras el juez se encontraba de pie detrás del escritorio esperando la llegada de los futuros esposo… a su izquierda se encontraban las tres damas de honor. O mejor dicho las dos damas y un travesti colado… Irina, Katya y Víctor excelentes amigos de la peliaqua… A la derecha los tres amigos de Kaito mas conocidos como los bobalicones... O así era como los reconocía Miku, un barbudo bajo y gordo, el otro alto pero demasiado flaco y el medio que no exageraba en estatura ni faltaba de ella; tenía buen físico pero se creía Brad Pitt y eso lo dejaba en el prestigiado grupo de _"bobalicones"_. Definitivamente se había ganado el mejor… kaito tenía buen físico y era deseado por muchas mujeres que en varias oportunidades se había visto en la tarea de espantar con espray _"Anti-Regaladas"_

Juez: Están preparados?- Estaban los testigos, las damas de honor, los padres de cada uno... Al parecer era hora-

M: Si

J: Hoy estamos reunidos para….

**BLA…**

BLA…

BLA…  


Miku solo veía los labios de susodicho juez y no porque estuvieran sexis sino porque aquella verruga cerca del labio interior le daba nauseas… Detallo todo el lugar bonitos diplomas; pues tenían que serlo por la suma de dinero que les cobro, los seis detrás del juez; como de esperarse sus queridas amigas cuchicheando entre si, los chicos con la misma cara de_"Somos Bobos y Que! "_… Sus padres tan diferentes; Su madre a punto de saltar de la felicidad, su padre; con él debía tener cuidado no quería que terminara suicidándose cuando dijese el _"Si Acepto"_, Sus suegros como siempre ambos tan pulcros con cara de _"No mostramos sentimientos al menos que nos paguen"_ pobre Kaito su infancia tuvo que ser muy fría... Pero ahora estaba ella allí dispuesta a calentarle su futuro… Tal pensamiento casi arruina el discurso del juez, gracias a Dios logro contener aquella carcajada…

Miku…. miku… **MIKU**…. -Llamó o para ser precisos grito el chico logrando sacar de sus pensamiento a la oji azul – Ya es hora- Explico su chico-

M:Oh…

J: Shion Kaito desea Hatsune Miku como su esposa?

K: Con toda el alma- Sonrió mientras veía de reojo a la ahora sonrojada peli aqua-

M:- Bueno a quien le podía mentir... Su punto débil era cuanta cursilería lograran dedicarle… Por algo se dice que a la mujer  
se le conquista con palabras-

J: Hatsune Miku desea….

M: Deseo?

J: Desea...- Volvió a revisa aquellos papeles de su escritorio desconcentrándose un poco-

M: Oh por Dios llevo mucho tiempo esperando. Suéltelo Ya…

J: La entiendo, pero aquí hay un problema…

M: A que se refiere?- Y como era de esperarse las tres chicas estiraron el cuello como jirafas buscando averiguar el famoso problema. Pero al notar como el Juez se sentaba y leía con intriga aquel x documento; Víctor la mas chismosa se lanzo cerca de este tomando tales papeles sin permiso... tras leer unos pocos minutos Miku logro ver como la cara de aquella o aquel como lo prefieran, se transformaba- Cierra la boca Víctor.. Te entraran las moscas, mejor dime que pasa?

V: Eres una Zorra!- Grito tras aquella risita-

-Como?-  
Se escucho un eufórico grito por parte de todos si la dudas no la inundaran seguro estaría riendo de lo lindo al ver en cámara lenta cada gesto… Si tuviera grabadora ese video ganaría los premios óscar…

V: Si, La muy Santa ya esta **CASADA**!

M: Como?  
Momento la única cara que debía permanecer en su sitio era la de ella pero ahora sentía mil, Bueno no sabía cuantas miradas exactamente sobre ella… Casada…?!. Como, cuando, donde… Esperen alguna vez sufrió algún accidente que le borro la memoria?. No que ella se acordase….Eso debía ser una pesada broma… Sintió sus piernas flaquear... Oh **NO**!. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero al parecer alguien le quito el puesto pues quien cayo al suelo no fue ella…. no fue su madre; pensó al mirarla con aquel abanico dándose aire… ni su suegra... Lo noto al ver que esta se lanzaba al piso pero no inconscientemente sino para alzar a **KAITO-KUN**?.. Y otra vez se veía metiendo un gran mechón de azules hilos en su boca...  
Si estaba nerviosa, casada con quien sabe quien, rodeada de un desmayado, un viejo juez con aquella asquerosa verruga que muy probablemente tomaría vida, el grupo de bobalicones aun procesando el último párrafo de este fic, sus amigas brindándole miradas picaras... las cuales le encantaría devolver pero por primera vez se sentía ausente ante lo que estaba sucediendo.. El silencio se torno tenso cuando de repente

R: Siiiiiiiiii…. Mi hija no se casa!  
Claro, era de esperarse ese grito de felicidad mientras un sollozo muy exagerado salía de la garganta de su madre…

S-K: Que no lo entiendes querido no se va a casar **PORQUE YA ESTA CASADA**- Grito desgarrada-

V: Esperen el chisme completo…Esta casada… **Y CON UNA MUJER!**!

M: Matrimonio **G**... **GAY**...**?** - O no! … Ahora lo recordaba... Ahora **LA RECORDABA**... Ahora recordaba todo!?.. y como Rayos fue que dejo pasar aquel leve detalle?. Si, estaba casada con una mujer, una Molestia de Mujer

**aah aha espero que les gusteee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocabulario No.2**  
Loros mojados (Expresión de personas que hablan demasiado)  
Debilucho (Persona excesivamente débil)  
Vaca Loca (Tener un grave problema)  
Casucha (Casa)

**CAP.2**  
**FIRMAR O NO FIRMAR** _esa es la cuestión _

Aun respondía mentalmente cada pregunta lanzada contra ella….

• Matrimonio Gay En que estabas pensando Hija!?... Estaba tan ebria que ni de su nombre se acordó  
• Casada…. O sea que no me evitaste el dolor?... Cuando entendería su padre que tarde o temprano terminaría casándose?!Y al parecer estaba tan desesperada que había caído en un matrimonio Gay  
• Es quien creo que es?.. Maldita Irina; Siempre lo supo y ni se inmuto a recordárselo. Que buena amiga!  
• Oh Gay… Sabia que resultarías gay… Y seguía preguntándoselo... Por que razón Víctor busca convertir a todos en Homosexuales?!.. Acaso tiene la loca idea de crear un ejercito Gay?  
• Esperen que pasa aquí?... Ese ni que decir... Mejor que se calle. No es mas que uno de los Bobalicones  
• A mi hijo le ha ganado un mujer?.. Que vergüenza… Oh por Dios, hasta donde llega el machismo?!

J: Orden... Ya cállense. Todos!... -Si, a callaos loros mojado penso con irritacion la rubia quien se encontraba sofocada con tanto alboroto-

S-K: Pero contestanos hija?!. Que pasa aquí?

-Mas alcohol….- Dicto la madre de Kaito mientras buscaba despertarlo. Que debilucho mira que desmallarse, ese era su papel…-

S-K: Hija!

M: Si… **ESTOY CASADA CON UNA MUJER**, Felices

_OHhhh_….  
Ese Gesto tal vez alargaría la cara de todos… Aunque Irina al parecer lo había recordado. No pudo hacer remembranzas días atrás?!

I: Pero Miku, tu te divorciaste! O no?

M: Ah…-Upss!. Error de ella-

I: Miku?!

M: No!. Maldita cabeza, se me olvido divorciarme al partir

J: Me puede explicar todo señorita Hatsune?!

H: Con gusto…

K: Si... Yo también exijo una explicación- Dijo el chico un tanto aturdido por el golpe pero ya totalmente consiente-

M: Fue hace 5 años… Y no es mi culpa fue la de ella- Señalo a Irina mientras esta la reprochaba con la mirada-

K: A que se refiere Irina?

I: No… Yo no la obligue, Miku di la verdad…

M: Todo empezó… En Mahoroba! Una cercana y bella aldea caracterizada por sus grandes cascadas…

-**AL GRANO!**- Gritaron todos sacando a la peli aqua de su narración-

I: Oh si Mahoroba!- Dijo mientras dejaba volar sus recuerdos-

M:Ok, perdón… Había cumplido 22 años no me juzguen, a penas y había dejado los pañales

V: Que asco Querida!

M: Bueno ya cállate… Fue cuando Irina y yo partimos a celebrar mis recién cumpleaños... Los recuerdan padres?

R y S: Ujum

M: En fin, mi novio había terminado conmigo… Ósea Despecho + Celebración como que no va. Pero Igual ustedes saben que  
Irina es una mala influencia

I: Oye!

M: Ok, ok… Sigamos. Estábamos viajando hacia una aldea muy turística para esas fechas… Ya saben había trago y trago… Sumado  
con el baile y demás… Pues uno se sale de control. Con Irina conocimos a unos chicos del pueblo muy… Gentiles- Era muy difícil narrar la historia midiendo las palabras, pero poco a poco coronaba, que era lo importante- Entre esos estaba una chica… No recuerdo bien como era…- Dijo modestamente-

I: Pero si te casaste con ella. Como no vas a recordarla!

M: No, no la recuerdo

I: Ah pues yo si… Era de tez blanca, pelo largo rosaseo, sonrisa cálida, ojos como el cielo, expresiones tan ….- Callo al instante de sentir aquella mirada azul a punto de ahogar su vida- Que?... Mejor sigue - Agacho su cabeza como niña reprochada-

M: Ok, - Si era su esposa por que era Irina quien la describía de esa manera?.. Ella era la única con ese derecho no!… Al grano, debía terminar la historia; claro cortando cosas nada adecuadas- En fin después de un par de tragos sin querer... Juro que sin querer… Al otro día desperté siendo la mujer de una desconocida

R: Todo es tu culpa. Tu la dejaste ir ¡!

S-K: Yo?.. O por favor. Tu querías un fin de semanas a solas

M: Oh por Dios no quiero saber de sus intimidades-Se tapo los oidos ante tales reclamos-

S-K: Hablando de eso, tu y esa fulana se… Ya sabes. Pecaron?

M: Como?... Ah... No... Claro que no- No?.. Mintió?.. Si, mintió. Pero que podía hacer si su madre aun creía que su preciada  
hija llegaría virgen al matrimonio. La risa burlona de Irina logro sacarla de sus pensamientos-

S-K: Me quitas un gran peso Hija…Bueno cualquiera comete un error... No?, Por que eso fue, un error. Cierto!

K: Y que podemos hacer?- Pregunto el novio melodramático -

J: Sencillo. Miku debe conseguir el divorcio por parte de esa chica… Exactamente su firma

M: Pero si hace 5 años no la veo

J: Es eso o esperar tramites mas largos y complicados

M: Dame esos estupidos papeles... No pienso esperar mas de tres días para casarme- Tras tomar los documentos del juez se paro rápidamente con la mirada de todos sobre ella-

K: Que piensas hacer amor?

M: **LA BODA SIGUE EN PIE!**- Grito mientras cerraba la puerta consigo. Bien no todo estaba tan mal. Solo debía conseguir una boba firma que hasta muy probablemente podría falsificar; pero no. Primero se iría por las buenas…  
Entro en el auto... Mientras tomaba dirección a la avenida central... Aquella avenida que la alejaría de Tokio…  
Para no acordarse muy bien de aquel oscuro pasado… Sabia perfectamente donde quedaba aquella aldea, Que raro? Hasta se acordaba de la dirección donde aquella chica estaría…- Prepárate, este es el Fin- Grito mientras manejaba como alma que se la lleva el diablo, pero la verdad era que el tiempo estaba en su contra y necesitaba estar soltera para ese mismo atardecer. Y como fuera lo lograría-

Tres horas... Tres largas horas conduciendo como loca...Vio su vida entera pasar por sus ojos mientras recorría el camino. Por Dios, si casi se mata... Ahora sabía por que odiaba tanto las motos; sus conductores no eran más que delincuentes sin bastante dinero como para comprarse un auto ultimo modelo como el de ella…

**BIENVENIDOS A MAHOROBA **

Logro visualizar aquel letrero… Cinco años sin volver a pisar esas tierras era como recordar su infancia; cuando se trepaba a los arboles de manzanos...Error. No… Nada de eso se le venia a la cabeza. Como tendría aquellos recuerdos si lo único que había hecho en esa aldea había sido beber, beber y beber… Ah y algo de sexo… Bueno tenia 20 para ese entonces sus hormonas estaban más que alborotadas…Y lo unico que resonaba en su cabeza era la palabra _"Orgia"_

Pasaron 15 minutos hasta lograr llegar a aquel sendero, que sabia perfectamente la llevaría hacia aquella empalagosa chica

S-K: Que haces?

R: Llamar a nuestra hija! -Corrió como loco hacia la salida y tu estas tan campante?

S-K: Como se nota que no la has llegado a conocer. Todo estará bien. Sabes el carácter que heredo…

R: Si pero

S-K: Ya casi es una mujer. De seguro antes del anochecer la tendremos celebrando su divorcio…

R: Tienes razón. Es muy terca y consigue lo que quiere

S-K: Por algo es tu hija

R: Jajaj Si, me siento orgulloso de ella. Aunque no creo que deba casarse. Digo recién se va a divorciar

S-K: Hay por Favor no empieces- Dijo mentiras salía del Living dejando a su esposo con la palabra en la boca-

Aquella mujer se encontraba cómodamente recostada en la hamaca permitiendo que el viento chocase con su cuerpo refrescándolo deliberadamente, con una buena lectura y una limonada a un brazo de distancia, Ese podía referirse como el mejor lugar para descansar mientras el árbol dejaba caer una que otra flor llenando césped y parte de la madera de manchas coloridas entre Violetas y Rosadas…

Pero...

A una corta distancia un auto con gran destreza y velocidad parqueo donde cayera, el lugar era lo de menos pues se encontraba al alrededor de campo abierto… Salió aquella aquamarina con su caminar osado y viva tomando las gafas de sol y ocultando sus maravillosos ojos… Logro visualizar a su victima… Tras relucir su sonrisa triunfante se dirigió hasta esta, a escasos tres escalones de toparse con aquella blanca hamaca paro en seco esperando que su presencia se hiciera notable pero no hubo respuesta ante tal echo; cosa que la hizo salirse de las casillas a si que buscando la manera de hacerse notar comenzó a mover su zapato derecho con tal fuerza que su sonido sacara de concentración a la presente. El resonar de aquellos tacones contra la madera causaba un leve y latoso ruidito… Sus pies no dejaban aquel movimiento… De arriba directo al piso… Del piso hacia arriba.. Chocando continuamente con el piso.

Por fin; pensó esta al notar que la Ojiazul aparto su vista del libro y a si dirigírsela al zapato, poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada mientas un gesto de malestar se asomaba en su cara. Cuando sus miradas se enfrentaron se podía notar el contraste de sus reacciones por una parte quien se encontraba recostada mostraba algo confusión e irritación, mientras Miku, parada ocultaba una leve mirada de conformidad e hipocresía

M: Ya estas tan vieja que ni logras percibirme?

- No, la verdad es que te confundí con un perro callejero. Por eso no preste atención

M:- Ahora entendía el porque odiaba a esa chica. Siempre tan maleducada; como era que le respondía el insulto. Solo ella tenia el derecho de hacer esa clase de comentarios…-

- Que haces aquí?- Interrumpió los pensamientos de Miku, ya conocía a esa chica y sabia podía perderse mentalmente-

M: Pues vengo para esto- Saco con gran energía aquellos documentos del maletín mientras se los tiraba- Se te olvido firmar esto.. Eh!? Como es que te llamas?- Sonrió de medio lado mientras celebraba su triunfo. No solo se llevaría el divorcio consigo sino que había a logrado devolver el insulto-

-A ver déjame leer un momento- Reviso aquellos papeles… Miku solo veía a esta detallar cada párrafo. Era hasta raro ver aquel espécimen leer… Hasta podía dejar un aura intelectual… Si se veía bien así de seria… Y esos ojos… Y su piel…Rayos, Había caído de nuevo en la infidelidad mental. Tomo fuerza mientras con la mano derecha se auto cacheteaba evitando describir más a esa chica-

-: Sigues siendo igual de rara. Por lo que veo

M: Y tú igual de animal. Así que fírmame esos papeles y Goodbye

- Miro por varios minutos a aquella aqua marina… Aun con la cara neutral. Tomo aquel documento y como si nada lo rompió en dos-

M: **QUE?!**... Que haces ..?

- Firmar o no Firmar! Esa es la cuestión… - Anuncio poeticamente-

M: Que?... Como que no firmaras. Debes firmar

- Perdóname, mi instinto de animal no me permite diferenciar entre lo que debo o no hacer…

M: Estas burlándote de mi?...- Estupefacta miro a aquella chica levantarse mientras llegaba hasta el marco de la puerta-

-Adiós Miku

H: Noo.. No espera. No te puedes ir así como así. Fírmame Eh Dicho!

-Y como por que lo haría?

M: Yo me voy a casar!- El único sonido que obstruía su escucha era el propio palpitar de su corazón. …- Ahora lo entiendes me voy a casar. Así que firma

- Dale mi sentido pésame al desafortunado

M: Como?

- A tu futuro esposo, no sabe en que vaca loca se metió

M: Dejate de estupideces y fírmame de una vez por todas

-Lastima ya rompí los papeles

M: Aquí tienes otro- Dijo tras sacar desesperadamente otra copia . Se los ofreció a esta mientras esperaba la firma de su parte pero nunca llego… A cambio de esto solo obtuvo un portazo en la cara…** WDF?!**... Se había quedado con la palabra en la boca- Oye... Ábreme esta puerta

- Ven dentro de unos días... Pensare si quiero o no firmar

M: No..A quien pretendes metirle, si tú no piensas. Tu solo firmas y punto... Ábreme Ya! O si no!

- Que?... La derrumbaras como el lobo feroz? - Dejo escapar una pequeña risita… Acto que enfureció aun mas a Miku..Después de todo se le estaba burlando en la cara-

M: Mira Animal... Esa firma la obtengo porque la obtengo o me dejo de Llamar HATSUNE MIKU… Me oyes?!

- Bla.. Bla.. Bla… Tus promesas son como las de un Político... Prometes y prometes pero **NUNCA CUMPLES **

M: Oh Dios!… Ya veras... Abre de una vez por todas juro que la derrumbo…

- A si? Y Como?... Eres más débil que una gallina. De una vez por todas te lo advierto, si te rompes alguna uña… tacón… o lo que sea. No pago por lo daños

M: Jajaj claro que no pagas por los daños… Si ni esta casucha lograra cumplir el pago de mis Zapatos… Ahora ábreme

-Adiós quería esposa mía!- En su tono de voz se mostraba aquel dramatizado Romántico mientras burlesca carcajada se colaba entre la última palabra-

M: Ábreme ya…-Silencio…Solo el silencio fue lo que obtuvo… Trato de contar hasta 10, pero eso nunca funcionaba. Con rabieta pateo aquella puerta mientras de su boca salía lo que al parecer era una especie de jadeo- **ME LA VAS A PAGAR MEGURINE LUKA... YA LO VERAS**

_"No que no te acordabas de mi nombre" _  
Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer lentamente al piso con la puerta a su espaldar-

Nadie se burlaba de ella. Miku nunca en su vida había recibido un _"No"_ como respuesta… Claro, salvo por la obstinada de Megurine… Quien siempre se las había ingeniado para terminar ganando!. Eso no era justo y ya era hora de dar una buena jugada…  
Esta vez obtendría el** DIVORCIO**… Y en tiempo Récor; Afirmo tras subirse al auto mientras partía de allí. Necesitaba los brazos protectores de su chico… Mañana volvería y esta vez con refuerzos.

** Y ahoooolaa, aahg la verdad estaba apunto de borrar esto por que no había reviews y eso me deprime y prefiero borrar las cosas ewe.**

**Peeero gracias a **

**Fersi Lovedeath que alegro mi mañana con su maravilloso review le dare un par de dias mas a esto.**

**A todo esto, me alegra que te gustara la historia, la verdad esto se sale un poco de mi estilo pero es bastante divertido hacer esto xD y bueno ya ha aparecido luka, y lo mejor de todo es que no quiere divorciarse eh eh haha o te has ganado un lugar especial en mi corazón por dejarme tu review *O***


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocabulario No.3**  
Tragas (Comer en exceso)  
Atarban (Persona falta de modales)  
Se te zafo un tornillo (Expresión cuando alguien dice algo muy loco)  
Limosna (Se le pide a alguna persona desconocida dinero, en este caso; quizá ayuda)  
Pueblerino (Personas proveniente de pueblos, aldeas, ciudades pequeñas con poca tecnología)

**CAP.3  
LA DECLARACION DE GUERRA**

-Súbele el volumen a la música Satánica… **SUBELE EL VOLUMEN**….

- Ya cállate- Dijo la chica tras apagar aquel radio del carro- Que es lo que cantas... Por Dios prima

- Vamos Irina… Es lo que esta de moda

I: Bobadas… Solo cierra la boca que estresas a Miku… SI quieres llegar viva a la aldea cállate

- Que aguafiestas me salieron…- Se cruzo de brazos dejándose caer en total libertad contra los asientos traseros-

M: Y Dime Irina por que ella?

I: Que!?... Tú me lo pediste… Esa debe ser mi pregunta… Por que ella?!

M: ... Pues Repuesta sencilla… Ella es mi **PLAN B**.!

I: Oye no grites tan de repente… No quiero quedar sorda antes de tiempo

- Plan** B**… Y porque soy el plan **B**. No espera… Y de que plan hablas?

M: Porque Irina es mi plan** A**... Y tu Meiko-chan eres mi segunda opción, ya sabes plan de reserva

I: Yo plan **A**?. De que esas hablando Himeko

M: Acaso pensaban que las traía de paseo…

Me: Pues...

M: No... Ustedes son parte de mi plan… Miren chicas tuve que aplazar mi boda un mes y eso es decir mucho, todo por una firma sin importancia… No pienso durar soltera más de un mes…

I: Soltera, soltera no estas…

M: Cállate Irina tu tienes toda la culpa…

I: Por que yo?.. SI mal no recuerdo fuiste tu quien llego con ella…Nunca me dijiste como la conociste

M: Ya lo sabes... Por esos chicos

I: No,no,no… Después de que tu llegaras con tu chica, ella nos presento al grupo de chicos

Me: De que chica hablan

M: De mi esposa

Me: Como?

I: Eso ya es cuento viejo prima... Actualízate. Y esa chica tiene nombre

M: Si ya lo se… Megurine Luka. No es más que un estorbo… Tu Meiko-chan, si supieras por todo lo que me hiso pasar- Exagero el tono de voz mientras su cara se transformaba en un gesto lleno de tormento-

Me: Tanto te hiso sufrir?- Pregunto preocupada por su amiga-

I: Basura... Una actuación muy a lo Miku... Ella nunca hiso nada

M: Ah no?!... Tu sabes que si… Recuerda no mas la vez que me rompí el tabique por ese infantil reto

I: Jajaja… No fue para tanto. Como íbamos a saber que te ibas a caer

M: Lo vez Meiko-chan… No solo Luka sino que tambien Irina... Son unas brujas...

Me: Que fue lo que paso?- Un tanto curiosa, quiso conocer los detalles de tal accidente-

I: A la feliz pareja un juez les obligó permanecer juntas por 6 meses … Meses donde tuvimos que huir de nuestros padres con escusas baratas… Mientras la presente vivía con su esposita y yo en un hotel cercano… Tenia que estar a pocos Kilómetros no quería que se mataran mutuamente. Una noche se nos ocurrió salir, incluyendo a Miku, Luka y unos cuantos mas. Fuimos a un bar Karaoke; queríamos aligerar la tensión del duo dinamico…

M: Y vaya forma de hacerlo- Replico aun con la vista en la carretera-

I: Cállate que soy yo la que esta contando la historia. Bueno todo iba excelente… Pasábamos a cantar por turnos mientras la gente aplaudía y se emborrachaba aun más... Llego el turno de Luka; quien canto muy bien… Estaba llena de energía y en la tarima llamo la atención de todos en el lugar… Tantoque por petición el público canto otra ronda más…

M: Ya entendió Irina… Solo cuéntalo y ya-Odiaba el solo hecho que resaltara cualquier punto bueno de tal chica; era por culpa de ella que se encontraba aun con su apellido de soltera...-

I: Bueno… Cuando termino, era el turno de mi quería Miku, pero esta aun mantenía la cara de amargada. Estaba obstinada a no pasar pero fue entonces cuando a Luka se le ocurrió retarla

_  
L: Bueno alguien mas va a cantar?- Dijo esta aun en la tarima mientras sostenía el micrófono con el fin de ser escuchada- Aunque el turno era para esa malcriada oji azul… Esa que esta sentada en la mesa derecha del ventanal- Señalo mientras la Luz se enfocaba en la nombrada- Ella es Hatsune Miku, no la conozco muy bien. Pero se que es tan cobarde que no se atreve siquiera a apartarse de esa mesa. Ya conocen ustedes, niñas de ciudad-_

Jjajjajaj  
Se escucharon algunas carcajadas por parte del público

M: Hagan que se calle- Amenazo a sus compañeros-

- Que podemos hacer Miku-chan Esta en la tarima

L: No es así **Q-U-E-R-I-D-A!**- Exclamo con su característico tono burlón- Vamos apuesto toda la cuenta hasta el momento a que no se sube

Que se suba- Que se suba- Que se suba  
Gritaba la gente… Todo con el fin de no tener que pagar por sus bebidas

M: Prepárense, dejare a esa en la quiebra- Con paso firme llego hasta la ojiazul arrebatándole el micrófono- Quien quiere trago **GRATIS!**!- Como respuesta solo obtuvo un gran alboroto por parte de la muchedumbre- Espero tengas con que pagar- Le susurro a su compañera mientras preparaba su voz para la próxima canción-

Me: Y cantaste Miku?

M: Claro… No iba a permitir que me dejaran en ridículo

I: jjaja aun así hiciste el ridículo

M: Oh... Todo iba bien. SI hasta recuerdo los ojos lujuriosos del público cuando me levante la blusa y la falda… Mucha piel que mostrar!

I: Jajaj si. Pero entonces tenias que tropezar

Me: A que te refieres?

I: Miku estaba realizando un show tan exquisito que juro todo el mundo babeaba por ella… Pero al dar un paso falso termino enredándose con los cables del micrófono

Me: Y que paso?

I: Pareciera que quisiera besar el piso… Jjaja

M: Nada de eso… Me rompí el tabique y eso no fue lo peor- Repuso enojada por la burla de su amiga... Que para ser sincera la estaba a comenzando a ver mas como un saco de basura el cual pronto tendria que tirar en medio de la carretera; si esas carcajadas seguien en aumento-

Me: Entonces?

M: Todo el mundo me vio la ropa interior… Y esa noche estaba anti-sexi con mi lencería

Me: Que llevabas puesto?

I: Sus Pio pio… Jjajaj

Me: Sus que?

I: Su ropa interior de pollito… Tantas fueron las burlas que en la aldea era llamada Pio pio…

M: Bueno ya basta.

Me: Jajaj Pio pio… Jajaaj

M: Lo único bueno es que muy probablemente esa noche Luka quedo en la quiebra, ademas tuvo la obligación de pagarme la consulta- Tras lo dicho se formo su sonrisa victoriosa mientras recordaba la celebracion de todos aquellos borrachos al no tener que pagar por sus bebidas-

I: Aun me pregunto como logro pagar toda la cuenta del bar… El lugar estaba repleto

M: Y me alegro, así por lo menos el golpe valió la pena

Me: Pero analizando la situación, esa tal Luka nunca busco herirte, quien iba a saber que te tropezarías quedando en total ridículo

I: Lo vez, Miku solo esta sobreactuando

M: Nada de eso… Es que no fue solo esa noche. Con ella tuve que vivir 6 largos y tormentosos meses… Para que recalcar la vez que me obligo a trabajar

Me: Tu trabajando?... NO eso no me lo creo

M: Y de **MESERA!**

_M: Que hacemos aquí?- Se quejo tras entrar a aquella cafetería-_

L: Querida sin querer faltarte al respeto yo te digo que tu no comes... Tú tragas. Y eso me esta dejando sin un peso en el bolsillo. Así que si deseas comer es hora de que trabajes

M: Disculpa¿!. Sabes con quien hablas Soy Hatsune

L: Si de los Hatsune de la gran Capital y eso me resbala… Agradece que te consiga un trabajo sencillo… Ser mesera no es tan malo

M: Si eso lo dices tu porque estas acostumbradas a estos trabajos… En cambio yo he estudiado mas de lo que todos en esta aldea lo han hecho

L: Por eso mismo. Sin tan estudiada eres, trabaja. Ser mesera no va a ser un reto o si?

M: Esto es demasiado sencillo. Esta por debajo de mi nivel

L: Demuéstramelo  
_  
_

M: Y fue así como me convenció de trabajar… Como siempre con retos estúpidos. Todo iba bien, digo atendía con respeto a los que llegaban… Si algo vergonzoso pero estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que ese trabajo era como caminar… El problema fue cuando caí en su maléfica trampa

_- Miku, Miku!_

M: Si?- Dijo tras colocar los vasos vacios en el regadero-

-Llego casi todo el puesto de bomberos… Van a ver el partido… Y al parecer Luka les invito una cerveza de cortesía a cada uno… Hay como mínimo 40 hombres… Necesito que los atiendas rápido

L: C… Cuarenta Dijo usted?

-Vamos muchacha que no tenemos todo el día_  
_

M: Fue horrible! Casi me violan esos atarbanes… Sus miradas me desnudaban, sus palabras eran grotescas y uno que otro intento tocar mi parte trasera…Se lo imaginan

Me: Y que hiciste después?!

_-Preciosa- Llamo un hombre robusto de gran estatura mientras alzaba la copa vacía-_

M: Si?- Respondió con una mueca en la cara… Al parecer una sonrisa; tanta falsedad ya comenzaba a desgastar su rostro-

- Mas cerveza… Y unos biscochos para mis amigos

M: Enseguida!- Tras tomar aquel pedido se dirigió hacia aquel gran grupo de hombre, que no solo se la comían con la mirada sino que botaban una que otra frase asquerosa sobre su belleza-

- Gracias…- Tomo la cerveza en su mano mientras aprovechaba tal inclinación por parte de la pequeña para ver perfectamente su parte trasera- Mamacita tu eres bruja, levantas cosas sin tocarlas- Soltó como si fuera un experto en la poesía-

M: Como dijo?- Había aguantado mucho, pero el limite llegaba ahora- Sabes quien soy yo?

- La mujer más rica que he conocido hasta el momento- Con total libertad e impulso poso su mano derecha en una de las formadas nalgas de la oji azul-

M: Como se atreve- Nadie la había ultrajado de esa manera y era momento de hacerle saber a aquel mastodonte quien era.

Tomo el vaso casi vacio y con gran fuerza se la estrecho al hombre dejándolo inconsciente-

-Que te pasa- Grito uno de sus compañero, alarmado por lo sucedido-

M: Tu también ¿!- Tomo con fuerza lo que le quedaba del vaso. No estaba dispuesta a dar un paso atrás… Pero su valor se derrumbo cuando este se levanto logrando superar su altura-

- **YA BASTA**- Grito enojado el dueño del local- Es hora de que se vallan… Su amigo necesita auxilios. Y tu… Perdóname pero hasta hoy trabajas aquí _  
_

M: No dure ni un miserable día allí

Me: Y que dijo Luka?

M: Nada… No se disculpo, ni se burlo de mí. No hiso nada… Como si nunca hubiera trabajado… Lo peor es que ninguna de esas  
ocasiones logre devolverle la jugada… Siempre me ponía en ridículo y yo no hacia nada. Ahora entienden porque por primera vez debo ganarle… Estoy hablando de mi libertad.. Mi divorcio. Quiero estar junto a Kaito no amarrada a aquella  
chica… Así que ustedes dos serán mi salvación

I: Aun así, no puedes negar que Luka es mil veces mas divertida que tu prometido

M: Como?... Se te zafo un tornillo… Kaito es el hombre perfecto. Luka no se le compara a mi chico. Ni en un millón de  
años

I: Ahí por favor dime si no deseas que Kaito sea un poquito mas espontaneo

M: Ni porque fuera masoquista querida… Con Kaito soy feliz, él es un hombre muy comprensivo y siempre prepara las mejores citas

I: Que no pasan de la cena costosa seguida por una aburridora noche

M: Contigo no se puede-Y desde cuando su amiga estaba en contra de su divorcio; o mejor dicho de su futuro matrimonio .. Era kaito el hombre ideal de su vida... o no?!. Claro que si, después de todo a quien le gusta que lo obliguen a pedir limosna, como un vil ladrón o desplazado.. A **NADIE**…. O por lo menos a ella no ….- Se te olvido cuando con Luka me quede varada en medio de la carretera, sin celular, sin poder pedir siquiera algún helicóptero - Tu crees romántico un viaje con pajarracos volando cerca de tu cabeza

Me: Como fue eso Miku-chi?!-Sin creerlo busco una explicacion-

M: Pues veras... Estaba viajando con Luka... La tonta Megurine

_  
M: Que sucede Bestia?- Un tanto enojada tras notar que sus minutos se acaba de tanto hablar por el camino, y ahora el auto comenzaba a detenerse; claro esta, finalizando su recorrido con un sonido algo alarmador-_

L: Nada.. Nada….- Introdujo por segunda vez as llaves mas nada se escuchaba, era como si el motor hubiese muerto-

M: No sucede nada. Me crees como tu… Una tonta. Porque no arranca esta cosa?

L: Maldita sea…!

M: Que?... Que sucede- Chillo un poco tras notar que por tercera quinta o las veces que fuera el intento de la ojiazul por arrancar era inútil-

L: No se que le sucede al motor

M: Que?. Pero como putas no vas a saber.. Ve y arréglalo

L: Que te hace pensar que se arreglar un auto?- Pregunto algo confundida-

M: Todos los pueblerinos saben o no?

L: Bueno yo no….

M: Rayos.!- Maldijo mientras cerraba su celular y lo tiraba en los asientos traseros- **Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?**

L:Si tienes cerebro podrías tomar tu móvil y llamar por ayuda –Cansada de tantos reclamos y nada de soluciones-

M: Es que….

L: Que?

**M: Me quede sin saldo!**

L: Pero como putas una niña rica hija de papi y mami se queda sin saldo- Copio el tono de voz antes utilizado por Miku, ahora si que estaba en problemas... Y no el quedarse varada lo que le estresaba; eran los chillidos que se tendría que aguantar por parte de la aqua marina-

M: Entonces que hacemos!- Cansada de estar en ese auto salió hacia la carretera-

L: Lo mejor es esperar que nos den un aventón

M: Aventón? A que te refieres… Luka. Espera tu… Que haces?- Pregunto tras notar como un camión lleno de gallinas se acercaba a hacia ellas y la muy sonsa de su compañera paraba tal auto-

Me: - No lo creía, claro que no y por tal razón se vio en la obligación de preguntar…- Y te subiste?

M; Solo tenia dos opciones subirme al pie del morboso y gordo conductor o en la parte trasera con la tarada de Megurine….

Me: Que escogiste?

M: Irme con Luka… Una mala decision. Ese camión estaba lleno de gallinas, asquerosos pajaros que no dejaban de cagar en mi fino y exclusivo vestido…  
Un viaje en el que como mínimo vomite tres veces.. **TRES.!**

Me: Ahhh Bueno mírale el lado positivo, dicen que si se te caga un pájaro es buena suerte

M: Si se te caga una Paloma, no **MIL GALLINAS… ¡!**!. Por eso y mucho mas odio a Megurine…

Me: Etoo... saliéndome del tema…-Buscando que a la aqua marina no le diera un Tic nervioso lo mejor era evitar que recordara dichas citas- Nosotras que tenemos que ver aquí?

M: Cierto… Irina tu siempre creaste buena amistad con Luka por eso eres mi plan A. Trataras de convencerla de que firme los papeles… Si es hoy mismo; que eficaz serias amiga mía… Pero si no lo es asi… Tu Meiko te encargaras de agobiarla; la asfixiaras a tal punto que se cansara y me firmara los papeles

Me: Y como hago eso?

M: Sencillo... Se tu misma con eso sobra y basta. Tampoco la quiero volver loca

Me: Si yo también te quiero mucho- Dijo sarcásticamente- Ya llegamos?

M:- Paro el carro a unos cuantos metros de aquella casa- Que se prepare pues esto es la guerra

I- Me: La guerra Miku ¿?- Preguntaron tras el exagerado comentario de su amiga-

M Si la guerra. Y ella fue quien inicio en el preciso instante que me cerró la puerta en la cara dejándome la naricita adolorida

I: Ahí por Dios… Me asustas

**Y tadaa, ah ah se me olvido mencionar que esto es una adaptación, so, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando :333 **


	4. Chapter 4

CAP. 4  
NUEVAS HUÉSPEDES

Me: Llegamos?

M: No… En realidad nos detuvimos para tomar el sol. . .Claro que llegamos !

Me: Ok… Perdón

M: Ya saben chicas; no me puedo ir sin ese papel firmado… Hagan lo suyo, Luka es alguien muy impaciente debemos cansarla

I: Y hablando del Rey de Roma. Mira quien se asoma- Las chicas voltearon con algo de curiosidad-

Efectivamente había una mujer hablando con aquel caballero de cabello oscuro y ropa de montar quien sujetaba de la rienda a aquel blanco y elegante caballo… Tras unos breves minutos susodicho partió en dirección opuesta montando su excelente vestía mientras la chica mantenía sus rodillas apoyadas en el piso al parecer concentrada en alguno que otra arreglo floral el cual lograba darle un buen toque a la entrada de aquella casa  
Como si la mirada de las chicas fuera una sola quedaron prendidas en las largas, blancas y bien tonificadas piernas que perfectamente podían detallarse gracias al corto pantalón, desde la distancia solo podían ver su espalda y buen ... trasero.  
Miku Sintió que el calor le arrebolaba las mejillas y, a pesar de que intentó apartar los ojos, su mirada, repentinamente testaruda, se negó a retirarse. Meiko por su parte quien parecía encantada con su vista no pudo evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría la mujer vista por delante, dado lo… cautivadora que resultaba la panorámica posterior.

I: Que? Se van a quedar ahí paralizadas… Vamos- Interrumpió las posibles fantasías de sus amigas-

M: Ahh Claro- Tras sacudir disimuladamente la cabeza las tres se dirigieron hacia la casa-

L: Creo que esto es todo- Termino con su tarea mientras dejaba aquellas tijeras de podar en el suelo-

-No del todo. Aun te falta algo!

Con gran esfuerzo logro contener aquel gemido tras escuchar tal voz llegar por su espalda. Su corazón ejecutó un vuelco inusitadamente ridículo y sus cejas se unieron al instante en un profundo ceño. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Algo, sin duda. Quizá fuera la falta de sueño. Sí, eso debía de ser. Pues no había otra explicación para una reacción tan idiota. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras quedaba de pie ante tal chica… Debía retomar fuerzas ante tal mimada chica; como si nada volteo mientras una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios. Valla al parecer estaba tan persuadida que había tenido que traer "Refuerzos?". Si a eso se le llamaba a aquellas chicas: una que había logrado reconocer perfectamente y sabía no se metería en sus asuntos y la otra…. Una total desconocida quien no dejaba de mirarla con ojos ...Pecaminosos?...

La mirada afilada de aquella peli aqua no dejo pasar por alto aquella vestimenta formada por ese pantalón corto que dejaba ver demás su piel… camisa vieja muy grande para su tamaño con el pelo cubierto por un sombrero para al parecer evitar los rayos de sol

M: Acaso has sido victima de alguna catástrofe – Primer golpe dado y mentalmente celebrándolo-

L: En lo absoluto- Un brillo un tanto travieso se asomo por aquellos claros zafiros , si Miku pensaba lograría hacerla sentir mal debía esforzarse mas - Esto es producto de un Trabajo… No se si conozcas esa palabra ya que al parecer tu rutina no pasa de pedirle tarjetas de crédito a "Papi"- Su voz logro copiar perfectamente aquel tono aniñado tan característico de Miku-

M:- Golpe dado, golpe devuelto…-

I:- Al notar el silencio instantáneo de su gran amiga decidió romper el hielo- Luka!. Aun te acuerdas de mi?

L: Ahmm Irina?!

I: La misma- Abrazo amistosamente a esta mientras besaba su mejillas. Una saludo común entre amigas-

L: Como has estado?

I: Perfectamente. Diría que más hermosa que antes

L: En efecto tienes toda la razón

I:- Ahora recordaba porque le caía tan bien esa chica... Siempre tan gentil y buena- De ti digo lo mismo… Mira te presento a mi prima Meiko

Me: Mucho gusto- Se lanzo cerrándole pasó a Meiko-

L: El gusto es mío… - Tras recibir ese eufórico beso en la mejilla… comisura de sus labios para ser precisa. Le ofreció la mano presentándose cordialmente- Megurine Luka

La estaban ignorando o era imaginación de ella… Tras aquel empujón recibido por su Plan B. Había tomado el lugar de un cero en la izquierda… Ni Irina se percataba de ella.

Espero unos cuantos minutos… Su paciencia tampoco era su fuerte pero todo por sus supuestas amigas!… Guardo silencio esperando ser notada pero nada; eso ya era el colmo. Nadie Ignoraba a Hatsune Miku… Con determinación esa que dejaba a más de uno con la boca abierta aparto a sus amigas sutilmente hasta quedar cara a cara con aquella pesadilla… O tenia que decir quedar cara a pecho?... No podían culparla por tener tan baja estatura o si?!... Alzo su mirada con rudeza y frivolidad

M: Mira tu.- Señalo dejando atrás las reglas morales de su abuela quien parecía estar casada con la sociedad y sus costumbres - Me has robado tiempo valioso… Mi vida vale oro 6 meses perdidos y otro más por tu ineptitud. Es hora de que firmes!- Había acabo de tirar a la basura sus susodichos Planes prefiriendo ser ella quien hiciera el trabajo sucio. Si, Sucio porque estaba dispuesta a todo con el fin de obtener tan insignificante firma-

L: Estas bien Miku… Te noto sofocada?

M: …. – Perfecto ahora vería la faceta de la retrasada mental- Quiero que firmes esto- Expuso aquellos documentos-

L: Lo hare- Tomo estos entre sus manos-

M: En serio?- Valla su victoria había sido tan rápida que ni tiempo de celebrar tuvo-

L: …. En cuanto lo lea

M: Pues hazlo ya

L:… Mmm No

M: Que?!.. Por que?

L: Necesito mis gafas

M: … A tus gafas…- Un minuto- TU NO UTILIZAS GAFAS!

L: No?...

M: NO!... No?.. Cierto?

L: Jajaj.. Hay Miku. Regresa en dos días

M: Pero no utilizas gafas o si?- Pregunto un tanto confundida... Como era posible que esos hermosos ojos fuesen opacados por dos vidrios con volumen-

I: No Miku… Se esta burlando de ti- Sentencio con el fin de no dejar que su amiga siguiera haciendo el ridículo-

M:….- Se le estaba burlando y ella como siempre caía- VUELVE AQUÍ!- Su cara lograba expresar la inconformidad mientras su palidez desaparecía dejando un tono rojizo por toda esta. AL no obtener respuesta alguna, solo una opción le quedaba- Chicas nos quedamos!

C-H-I-C-A-S N-O-S Q-U-E-D-A-M-O-S ¿-?

Antes de lograr reaccionar ante tal contorsionada voz; tanto Irina como su prima ya se encontraban sacando las maletas del carro y como reinas por su castillo entraban a susodicha casa

L: Que están haciendo?- Reclamo inútilmente-

M: Nos quedamos querida- Tras tomar su equipaje entro. No deseaba volver a aquel lugar pero era su última ficha- Si me quieres a mí tendrás que aguantar a mis chicas

L: Hay esta el asunto… Es que no las quiero a ninguna de las tres. Sin ofender- Corrió tras las nombradas pero era como si no la escucharan- Que… No tu no desempaques- Amenazo inútilmente a Meiko quien lo único que hiso fue sacar su ropa interior lenta y hasta provocativamente- Irina?!

I: Perdóname Luka, pero las órdenes son para cumplirlas. Donde manda capitan no manda marinero

L:- Volteo hacia Miku quien se veía sumamente feliz, satisfecha y con ese gesto burlón que comenzaba a sacarla de lugar- Y supongo tu eres la Capitan

M: Si quieres nos vamos. Pero FIRMA…

L: Tengo una mejor forma de sacarlas- Con tres pasos basto para estar a centímetros de aquella chica quien no se inmutaba por nada del mundo- No te iras?

M: - Ignorando tal pregunta se dedico a mirar sus uñas… Un acto altamente ofensivo. Y un grave error. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron aquellos brazos tomarla con total atrevimiento- Que haces?... Suéltame- Pero no obtuvo respuesta y para el colmo fue alzada muy similar a un bulto de papas llevada lentamente hacia la salida- Que haces… Suéltame. LUKA... SI NO TE QUIERES ARREPENTIR SUÉLTAME-

L: - Tras subir a la chica entre su hombro derecho se dirigió a la salida. Agradeció lo liviano de tal cuerpo… Más se vio afectada por unas cuantas patadas- Quieres que te suelte?

M: SI… YA.

L: Como quieras- Segura de estar en el césped, soltó a la pequeña percatándose que callera libre contra el suelo- Y ahora- Dejando atrás a Miku en el suelo se dirigió hacia las espectadoras- Podrían?

I: Sabes que con nosotras no funcionara eso verdad!

L: …. Por que no?

I: Miku es una debilucha… Con solo decirte que si tocas a esta- Señalo a su prima quien reía a lo bajo por lo sucedido- No dudes que aprovechara la oportunidad para intentar violarte… Ten los sentidos despiertos. Y conmigo, no serias capas

L: Pero…

I: Pero nada… Donde me quedare?

L: …. Yo te llevo- Resignada guio a esta hasta dicha habitación-

Me: Miku?... Estas bien

M: Ayúdame

Me: Jajaj pero que golpe

M: Me la va a pagar. Ya lo veras

Me: Oye... Viviste 6 meses aquí?

M: Si por que?

Me: Y nunca. Nada de nada?

M: Claro que no- Mentira o no… Nunca existió nada-

Me: Oh por Dios… Por que no aprovechaste tus deberes matrimoniales. Tu esposa esta muy …

M: NO SOY LESBIANA.!

Me: Ok perdón. Yo solo decía

M: Pues si tanto la quieres, quédatela

Me: Aquí estaré para cuando firme ese divorcio

M: Y ruega porque sea pronto

/

Con el canto de los pájaros sumando la brisa que chocaba contra su cuerpo logro despertarse del todo. Tras soltar un largo suspiro se dio cuenta que las mañanas era algo que siempre había adorado de ese lugar.. Los pájaros, la brisa fresa, los arboles verdes y llenos de vida… Ese paisaje era mil veces mejor que los centros comerciales y el pito de los carros por toda la ciudad. Aun así nunca se vería viviendo en un lugar tan humilde… tan natural. Debía que aceptarlo ella era una plástica total y su vida estaba en la sociedad consumista

Tras desperezar su cuerpo con un exquisito baño continuo con su físico; ropa liviana por el clima cálido pero como siempre que se notase su caro estilo de vida; alguno que otro accesorio en el cual derrocho bastante cantidad de dinero. Lo importante como su madre se lo había enseñado era el Físico. Siempre debía verse bonita sin importar el lugar donde estuviese y eso incluía la sala de partos… Y lo decía no por experiencia propia pero si por su madre quien aun después de haberla tenido lucia como si nada; bien peinada, un poco maquillaje; todo lo contrario a el 99% de mujeres después de tener su primer hijo. Ese día, cuenta su padre había echo de todo para verse bonita y quedar en la foto ante todo elegante y hermosa

Salió de la habitación verificando ser la primera en despertarse. Tras bajar al living noto la hora 7:30 de la mañana. Que maravilla ese era un nuevo recor… Llego a la cocina con algo de hambre busco cualquier cereal o enlatado pero nada... Solo fruta y cosas que al parecer necesitaban fuego para estar preparadas. Su humor se vio afectado ante la sola idea de cocinar; pero entonces llego a su cabeza la típica frase de su abuela

"Mi niña en alguna época de tu vida tendrás que rebajarte con un hombre; si quieres volver a obtener tu lugar… Cocínales; con la comida enamoras a cualquiera"

Era algo parecido.. Aunque debía que modificar algunos detalles, considerando que su vida no se veía arruinada por un hombre sino por una impetuosa mujer... Pero tal vez con un delicioso desayuno lograría la firma del divorcio…

Para que mentirse le costo bastante hacer algo comible... Unos cuantos huevos en la basura, salsa recorrer todo el piso de la cocina…. En Fin. Lo importante era que por fin tenia ante sus ojos ya servido en la mesa unos deliciosos huevos revueltos y tocinetas con fruta para complementar estos y por ultimo Jugo de naranja…Todo delicioso pues ya estaban comprobados; tampoco deseaba intoxicar a su compañera. Por que entonces quien le firmaría el divorcio; y ya quedar viuda seria mucho show…

I: Mmmm Pero que rico huele- Dijo tras bajar del todo-

Me: Es para nosotras Miku?

M: LEJOS… LAS QUIERO LEJOS DE MI DESAYUNO-Lo mejor era sacar a ese par, lo que menos quería era que la viesen gentil con ese espécimen que probablemente muy pronto bajaría por esas escaleras-

I: Y nosotras que?

M: Largo…. Vallan a algún restaurant

Me: Pero...

M: Uno... Dos…- Y a la tres había quedado con su gran amiga la soledad. Aunque poco duro; tras unos minutos bajos aquella chica-

L: Días Miku

M: Buenos días

L: Para ti

M: Como?- Controlando su lengua decidió dejar pasar aquel irrespetuoso comentario-

L: Mm ya me voy

M: Y el desayuno?

L: Desayuno?!

M: Yo te lo prepare

L: Miku estas enferma?

M: Oh ven siéntate- Corrió la silla de aquella mesa-

L: Ah... Yo, Gracias?

M: Mira prepare huevos… aquí tienes fruta y jugo... Ah y si quieres café esta en la cocina. Pero antes que comas; falta el plato principal

L: Mmm no debiste hacer esto. En serio

M: No te preocupes… Mira- Se dirigió a la cocina aumentando la curiosidad de la ojiazul. En seguida volvió con una charola cubierta – Preparada?

L: No me saltaran sapos o si?

M: Ahhh claro que no

L: Mm ok

M: Como plato principal- Abrió con entusiasmo lo que tanto oculto para dejar al descubierto un… Un papel?- Los documentos de divorcio¡!

Debía imaginárselo. Esa chica nunca seria gentil en su vida… Siempre tan superficial e inhumana. Ya bastante le costaba tener hospedadas a Maeiko con frustraciones de lesbiana intentando seducirla cada minuto, y a Irina quien sin saber como siempre se salía con la suya dejándola sin armas. Pero claro si todo era culpa de la gran Hatsune; si esa chica no aprendía a tratar a las personas tarde o temprano terminaría mal. Pero eso no he de preocuparle pues después de todo no era de su incumbencia… Si Miku buscaba ofuscarla estaba decidida a cambiar los papeles en este cuento

L: Mmm Gracias por este delicioso desayuno. Pero yo nunca como tan temprano

M: Que dices?

L: Tengo que irme. Saluda a tus amigas

M: Espera... Vuelve…

L: Adiós…

Y como era de imaginarse la oji azul termino sola y con los papeles en blanco... Sin siquiera medio o un cuarto de tinta plasmada en aquella maldita raya.


	5. Chapter 5

Vocabulario No.5  
Ser la Tapa (Personas que sobrepasan el limite)  
Lodal (Charco de barro)

CAP.5  
EL DESTINO O UNA GABRA INOPORTUNA

Aquellos botines golpeaban con seguridad la madera opacada, dirigiendo al punto exacto para atacar como un halcón a su ratoncillo… Tras sacar un pañuelo blanco y limpiar con atrevimiento aquella butaca logro sentarse con tranquilidad de no tener que ensuciar su caro vestido, miro a su alrededor, apenas y 3 almas logro visualizar; siendo exacta 4 pero ese hombre dormido, desmayado o quizá muerto en el piso no contaba.

-Que no hay nadie que atiende este lugar…!- Con voz fría busco llamar la atención de aquella chica pero para su sorpresa quien la recibió… No era ni más ni menos que-

- Pero que hace por aquí la chica Pio Pio?!

Escucho ser llamada sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos

-Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?- No escucho respuesta alguna, quizá porque si había alguien que compitiese con ella en lentitud y tal vez ingenuidad era aquel rubio de ojos verdes; gran físico, sonrisa encantadora… Genial, de nuevo su libido se había alborotado y todo por un simple granjero o lo que fuera.  
Carraspeo un poco la garganta buscando su atención- Hola… Tu ultima neurona se extinguió acaso?

-Tú como siempre tan encantadora. Solo estaba tratando de recordar tu nombre?.. Mmm Mikuo?

-Que osadía… Me llamo Miku... Hatsune Miku; que no se te olvide porque seguramente algún día necesitaras ayuda que solo mi apellido logre darte

-No lo creo, en esta aldea la vida es muy tranquila. El único que me causa problemas es el perro de mi vecina que cada vez que trato acercármele ese animal se me lanza y para que decirte donde sus dientes han logrando alcanzarme

M: -Se imagino a susodicho caminando con sus manos entre sus piernas. Que imagen tan fuera de lugar- Donde esta Luka?

-Ahora soy yo quien trabaja en el bar. Pero deseas tomar algo?...

M: No te pregunte que haces tú aquí… Dije; donde esta Megurine?

-Tranquila. Oye pero si habían vuelto porque ella no me dijo nada. Se supone soy como su hermano

M: Para allí tu cabecita… Yo no he vuelto con ella. Crees que me arruinaría la vida así?... Dices que esta hermosura- Se señalo con superioridad- pertenece a un mundo así?- Lo miro de reojo mientras el chico movia la cabeza negativamente-

-Sigue así Pio, pio y no te diré donde esta!

M: Miku… me llamo MIKU !.. Y Tienes que decirme donde esta- Trato de ocultar su lado caprichoso pero era inútil frente a gente tan obstinada como aquel presente. Ese y Luka eran la tapa- Dimelo!

-Ya regreso

Con sus ojos azules siguió aquella figura hasta el final de la barra mientras atendía unos valiosos clientes que para ella no eran mas que unos desocupados sin quehacer en la casa.. Si fuera ella la esposa de alguno de esos barrigones mínimo los obligaría a hacer el oficio de la casa; después de todo esas hermosas uñas no podían dañarse por nada el mundo…  
Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente buscando ordenar sus ideas; necesitaba saber la ubicación de la ojos zafiro claros pero por lo que veía ese chico no estaba dispuesto a dársela...  
Por primera vez en el día aquella morena se le venia a la cabeza como una salvación… Ella; era ella el talón de Aquiles hablando de tal rubio

-Bueno ahora si que deseas tomar?

M: Deseo saber la ubicación de Luka y tu me la darás!

-Perdóname pero si es eso lo que quieres tendrás que esperarla. Tal vez una, dos o cuatro horas

M: Cállate y escúchame. Te cambio su ubicación por una cita con la diosa que nunca tendrás por tus propios encantos

-De que hablas?

M: Este nombre se te hace conocido?-Con su bolígrafo marco aquel nombre en la palma de este-

-...- Miro por varios instantes su mano. Era imposible que esa chica estuviera a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Y él perdiendo el tiempo con la vecina y su perro- IRINA?... En verdad ella esta aquí

M: OHhh Si!. Y dime te interesa?

-: Esta en la granja de Don Skiell. Para ser exactos...- Anoto en un trozo de papel la ubicación buscando que la chica no se perdiese ante tales indicaciones- De vez en cuando ayuda al anciano… Allí la encontraras

M: Estas hablándome en serio?

-Claro

M:Perfecto, entonces ve a la casa de tu amiguita. Allí encontraras a Irina

-Eh... En. Estas hablando en serio?

M: La palabra de un Hatsune es oro puro

-Si. Si como digas… Ahora vete que tu aura de bruja me espantas los clientes

H: Idiota- Aunque quiso refutar tal comentario; tiempo era lo que menos tenía así que partió y tras tomar rumbo con su auto fuera de la carretera su concentración se centro en encontrar dichoso lugar-

Como pudo logro llegar hasta la entrada del lugar indicado en el trozo de papel.  
Nunca pensó que tendría que dejar atrás su seguro auto por caminar unos cuantas… Ehhh MENTIRA… Casi un millón de escaleras!. Como era que alguien podía vivir prácticamente en una montaña?!. Un loco que no sabia utilizar el Internet; esa era posiblemente la respuesta mas lógica que lograba encontrar.

Como grata bienvenida un hocico se coló entre sus faldas mientras su parte trasera era sublimemente olfateada

M: Pero que rayos… -Giro su cabeza y para su sorpresa se hallaba persuadida por un gigantesco perro- Apártate... Animal... Shu. Shu… DIOS MIO AYUDAME!

-Botas..! – Una gruesa voz logro captar la atención tanto del perro como de su victima- Ven para acá bestia atrevida- Y tras las palabras dichas aquel animal corrió hacia el hombre mientras se refugiaba en sus piernas- Acepte mis disculpas preciosa dama. Y dígame que la trae por estos lares?

M: Vengo en busca de una chica

-Creo que se equivoco de dirección. Después de todo solo yo vivo aquí y claro un par de criadas. Es a alguna de ellas a quien busca?

M: Genial ahora es una criada- Sin medir sus palabras estas salieron a todo pulmón en tono frustrado-

-Como dice?

M: Eh... Perdón. Busco a Megurine Luka

-Quien?. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre

M: Pero… Es usted el señor Skiell

- Así lo dice mi registro civil

M: Me aseguraron estaría aquí?

-Quien?

M: Luka…. Una chica alta… Cabello rosa, ojos azules… Mmm

-Oh... Pero mira que cada día me vuelvo mas viejo y con ello mi memoria. Luka, a ella es a quien buscas

M: Creo haberlo dicho

-Claro que la conozco…Ella para mi es como una hija, esa que nunca quise tener. Si no me equivoco esta ayudándome con unos  
caballos… Debe estar en los establos. Voy directo a la casa… En el camino paso por allí… Me permite ser su guía?

M: Si fuera tan amable

-Vamos. Y dígame para que la busca?

M: Ella… Le seré sincera. Es mi prima y ya que estoy de visita…

-Su prima?.. Pero si son como el agua y el aceite... Bueno físicamente

H: Definitivamente. En todo sentido somos muy distintas

-Pues mira que tienes a una prima muy gentil

M:- Gentil y como rayos alguien sin educación lograría ser gentil- A que se refiere ¿

-Mira chiquilla yo ya estoy muy viejo y muchas labores aquí no están acordes a mi actual físico. Intente contratar personas que me ayudaran pero ninguno logro ser eficaz o simplemente todos eran igual de perezosos entonces fue Luka quien se ofreció a ayudarme y mira que hacerlo sin ningún interese logro sorprenderme

M: Sin interés?¿. Quiere decir que por lo que sea que este haciendo usted no le paga?

-Siempre intento pagarle pero no me recibe ni un centavo. Es una mujer decente y trabajadora. No pretendo ofender a la  
dama, pero muchos en su lugar se aprovecharían de este viejo que ya tiene preparada su tumba

M: Ya veo ... - Pero que perdida de tiempo. Quien trabajaría gratis?... Definitivamente alguien muy desocupado!- Que humano de su parte

-Sin duda jovencita. Bueno aquí nos separamos… La finca queda por allá… Dile a Luka que pase antes de irse… Por cierto debes ir por ese camino; hacia la izquierda. Después de cruzar el puente lograras encontrar el establo

M: Gracias- Se separo de aquel anciano, mientras en menos de 5 minutos logro visualizar aquel puente permitiendo el camino  
de las personas por encima de aquel pequeño arroyo -

Y allí se encontraba recibiendo la limonada de aquella jovencita quien dejaba sus atributos a la libre mirada azulada… Era eso una insinuación o la morena en verdad que era inocente… Quien no desearía poseer o tocar aquellas exquisitas cositas?!.. Sin duda ella no y se estaba viendo tentada por los cielos a terminar con todo aquel infantil juego

-Y te gusta?-Pregunto coquetamente mientras con su mirada reflejaba tanta lujuria acumulada y frente a sus ojos estaba aquel milagrito que sin duda la ayudaría con esa carga-

L: Que?...

-La limonada Luka-chan

L:- Su nombre había sido nombrado tan provocativamente que se vio obligada a controlar sus impulsos si no deseaba romper aquel vaso en sus manos- Cla... Claro. La hiciste tu?

-Exclusivamente hecha por mis propias manos

L: Por cierto. No deberías de estar trabajando… Tal vez Don Skiell te necesite

-El no esta en casa… Aproveche la oportunidad para traerte algo de tomar, estoy segura te encontrabas sedienta

L: Bueno gracias

-Luka- Se acerco a la nombrada mientras cautelosamente buscaba algún contacto fisico- No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte

L: Supongo que de allí viene el gesto de la limonada

-Te molesta?

L: Como se te ocurre- Corto la distancia entre sus cuerpos mientras sujetaba con delicadeza aquella pequeña cintura- Todo lo contrario… Y no creas que tu hermosura a pasado desapercibido…

-No seas mentirosa- Apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de esta mientras aprovechaba tal acercamiento para llenar sus sentidos de tan exquisito aroma- Ya que has terminado… Te incomodaría quedarte un poquito más?- Sus labios rozaron aquella blanca y sueva piel mientras buscaba un confort ante tal abrazo-

L: Sabes como convencerme- Cansada de aquella abstinencia tomo del mentón a tal chica buscando iniciar su encuentro con un beso-

Antes de que Luka lograra iniciar con aquella apasionada sesión de besos se oyó una conmoción que provenía del exterior, seguida de un fuerte grito que sin duda alguna procedía de la chica más mimada que alguna vez llego a conocer. Pero y que hacia ella allí?... Eso definitivamente era el Karma…. Acaso era ella la bruja de la aldea al cual el destino se encargaría de castigarla... No, claro que No, ni se acordaba de haber matado siquiera a una mosca…  
Tal vez Dios estaba enojado con ella por sus orientaciones. Si, definitivamente era esa la única explicación

-Escuchaste eso?

No logro dar respuesta alguna pues los gritos aumentaban y eso logro asustarla. Con rapidez corrió hacia las puertas con aquella morena siguiéndole. Al salir, se detuvo de golpe y abarcó con la mirada el espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos. Miku y el barral siendo uno solo por así decirlo con aquel rostro desprovisto de color y su mirada fulminando a la querida Petunia, que estaba de pie junto a esta y cuyo barbado mentón se movía de atrás adelante mientras masticaba.

Con gran curiosidad se adelanto a grandes zancadas y se agachó junto a la aqua marina mientras se alarmada ante su palidez. La tomó de los brazos.

L: Estas bien?. Que ha ocurrido?

-Te parece que estoy bien… ¿!. Dime a cuantos has visto dándose un baño en un lodal...

L:… Bueno un Spa es casi lo mismo no?!. -Si buscaba tranquilizar a la pequeña tal comentario solo logro pisotear su orgullo-

M: Púdrete… -Fue la única palabra que logro articular mientras apartaba a aquella chica de su lado logrando ponerse de pie sin ayuda alguna-

-Señorita que le ha pasado?- Pregunto la morena simulando preocupación mientras la maldecía internamente por lo atrevida que llego a ser al tratar así a tan hermosa ojiazul-

M: Esta cabra idiota es lo que ha ocurrido —dijo mientras su tono de voz rezumaba enojo—. No solo el animal me ha dado un buen susto, sino que le ha hecho un agujero a mi caro vestido. Este animal es una amenaza. Miren como estoy

-Llena de barro sin duda alguna

M: Y tu quien eres?

La mirada zafiro se desvió hacia Petunia, que movió el rabo y a continuación se alejó tranquilamente hacia el corral. Fue allí cuando volvió entonces a concentrar su atención en Miku interrumpiendo tal pregunta

L: No te has hecho daño, ¿verdad?. Veras Petunia es famosa por mordisquear lo que no debe. Me aseguraré de que te arreglen el traje. Y, si no es posible, me encargaré de que te den uno nuevo.

M: Eso es lo que menos me importa

L: Que sucede? - Pregunto al notar aquella mirada opacada -

M: El documento

L: Que documento?

M: Petufia o como se llame esa cabra. Se ha comido el documento de divorcio

L: Jjaja

M: De que te ries?

L: No es nada. Ven vamos a cambiarte

M: Claro tu feliz de mi desdicha- En pocos minutos llegaron a aquella casa mientras con gran vergüenza el anciano se disculpo tras aquel accidente brindándole una habitación para que lograra ducharse-

-Me da mucha pena con tu prima

L: Con quien?

-La aqua marina. .. .. Acaso no son primas?

L: Ah.. Claro. Ella es una prima lejana... Muy lejana

-Muy hermosa por cierto

L: Ujum

-Afortunado el hombre que la tenga a su lado

L: En realidad se va divorciar

-Pero que imbécil el que halla dejado escarpar tal hermosura. Se nota que es una chica muy cariñosa y humilde

L: Si. Es exactamente como la describes- Comento buscando que aquel tono sarcástico pasara desapercibido. Hecho que logro  
fácilmente-

M: Ya estoy lista- Bajo el último escalón logrando llamar la atención de los presentes-

L: Pero que bien te queda ese overol

M: Amm Si- Respiro hondo tratando de no caer en el juego estúpido que Luka buscaba comenzar-

En el transcurso de los minutos aquel silencio se veía interrumpido por la música del radio, logrando que en el auto el eco de la carretera no se hiciera presente. Sin embargo tal paz entre las chicas era ir contra lo natural así que la primera voz que refunfuño fue la de la pequeña quien aun con la mirada en la carretera se encargaba de desahogarse con lamentos

M: Esto no me puede pasar a mí

L: De que hablas?

M: El primer documento me lo rompiste tú, el segundo y el tercero te lo guardaste quien sabe donde y el cuarto se lo acaba de comer una cabra. Pero que es lo que pasa contigo Mundo…!-Exigió a la nada-

L: Tal vez el destino no quiere que nos separemos

M: Deja de decir payasadas… Tú eres la única culpable de mis males…

L: Y por que yo?

M: Porque eres la única que disfruta verme sufrir… Lo se porque tu mirada lo dice

L: Mi mirada !… Si no conoces nada de mí. En realidad cada vez pienso que a la única que en verdad conoces es a ti misma. Vives en una burbuja llena de lujos… Nunca lograras conocerme, a mi ni a los que te rodean

M: De que hablas?

L: Tú piensas que nosotros tenemos que alabarte en cada segundo. Que?. Acaso tu presencia hace algo bueno. El día en que logres mirar tu entorno antes que a ti misma… Ese día me arrodillare ante tus pies y si lo deseas los besare. Pero por el momento olvídate de esa loca idea que tienes en la cabeza; esa que te hace pensar eres la reina del mundo.  
Tú No vales Miku; no sin tu apellido

H: Como se te ocurre decirme eso?...- Sus ojos amatista buscaban esfumar a aquella chica- Y tu quien eres para juzgarme

L: Nadie. Para ti nunca seré nadie.Y ese es el punto...

M: Que haces?- Pregunto mientras veía a la chica salir de su auto-

L: Estas tan entretenida culpándome de todo que no te has dado cuenta que ya llegamos

M: Que?- Su mirada logro visualizar aquella casa a la que sin darse cuenta habían llegado al parecer ya hace varios minutos. Salió rápidamente tras la ojiazul- Espera. Esto no se queda así

L: Te van a salir arrugas si sigues con ese mal genio- Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y tras abrir la puerta lo que menos espero fue ver casi destruida su casa- PERO QUE?!

M: Tranquila te saldrán arrugas- Le encanto aquella expresión en la cara de su compañera y no era para menos, la casa estaba hecha un desastre… Hasta ella se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado-

L: Que paso aquí?

M: Tal vez la cabra vino por más

L: Ya deja de decir cosas sin sentido – Levanto alguno que otro objeto del piso pero era inútil, necesitaría mas de unos minutos para arreglar tal desastre-

M: Lu… Luka!

L: Que?

M: Escuchas?

L: No…Que?

M: Hay ruidos en la cocina

L: Ruidos?- Con Miku tras suyo se asomo en aquel cuarto y logrando enredar sus pensamiento aun mas allí estaba Meiko la amiga violadora de Miku amarrada en la cocina y con la boca tapada-

M: Meiko- Corrió hasta llegar a la chica mientras desamarraba aquellos nudos- Dime que paso?.. Se entraron los ladrones. No. Ya se, la estúpida Megurine esta metida con la mafia y buscaron venganza. Te hicieron algo…

L: Que te fumaste?-Pregunto tras escuchar aquel disparate-

M: Cállate todo esto es culpa tuya. Ahora mi pobre amiga estará traumatizada de por vida

Me: Cálmate Miku

M: No Meiko debemos llevarte al hospital

Me: No pero

M: Como es el numero de emergencia

Me: YA BASTA MIKU. SI ME DEJARAS HABLAR .-Cansada de tanto alboroto le arrebato el celular a la chica-

L: Que fue lo que paso?

Me: Irina..

M-L: Irina?

Me: Es una maldita bruja… Me quito ese rico bombón

M: Pelearon por un dulce?

Me: No cualquier dulce!

L: DESTROZARON MI CASA POR UN DULCE?

Me: Ya les dije que no cualquier dulce- Se quejo ante tal regaño-

L: Explícamelo ya. Si no quieres ser la que pague por los daños

Me: Mmmm Por ti cariño pagaría todo

M: Meiko!- Regaño a su amiga. Impaciente por escuchar el porque de Todo-

Me: Si quieren saberlo suban a la habitación de Luka

L: A mi habitación?

M: Vamos- Tomo inconscientemente de la mano a aquella chica mientras la halaba buscando llegar hasta la habitación-

"Mmmm así sigue… Que rico ¡!"

Tras abrir la puerta Miku se lamento de ser tan curiosa. Mientras se tapaba los ojos sus mejillas se teñían de rojo intenso… Podía seducir al Raimundo y todo el mundo pero todo lo referente a las intimidades prefería ser alguien discreta y lo mismo venia por parte de otros pues prefería no escuchar tantos detalles y mucho menos verlos….

L: Renji?... Tu eres el bombón ¿?- Cerro sus puños con fuerza, la situación era un tanto incomoda y porque no decirlo graciosa pero aun así el pequeño detalle de su living totalmente destrozado alborotaba todo su genio- YA PAREN!-Grito al sentirse ignorada-

-Lu.. Luka?. Que haces aquí?- Se cubrió rápidamente, buscando no dejar por mas tiempo al desnudo su cuerpo-

L: Amm No lo se… Tal vez porque esta... es MI HABITACION… Pero que les pasa…Repito esta es mi habitación

I: perdóname Luka. Pero fue la culpa de tu amiguito... Quien le manda estar tan bueno

L: Pero como?

-Miku…. Fue Miku - Se escudo señalando a la chica, todo con el fin de liberar carga-

L: Mi… Miku?

M: Ah... Traidor. Esto debía quedar entre tú y yo…

L: Pero de que hablan?

I: Que te explique afuera a nosotros dejamos seguir jugando

L: Esto es un caso perdido. Por lo menos podrían no dejar recuerdos en la sabana?

-Lo intentaremos

L:- Rápidamente cerro la puertas tras suyo mientras los gemidos que invadían su cuarto no se hacían esperar- Y dices que todo es mi culpa?

M: Perdón…Tal vez fue la cabra quien ínsito al destino que todo esto pasara

L: De que hablas?

M: De petufia

L: Petunia Miku. Se llama Petunia 

M: Esa misma… Sabes Luka a mi se me hace que esa cabra esta embrujada o peor aun… en realidad es una bruja que se encargo de arruinarnos el día

L: Me importa si es el mismito diablo Miku. Lo único que se es que ese par tendrá que pagar todos los daños

M: Yo también opino lo mismo. Mira que son irrespetuosos…

L: Por cierto tú los ayudaras verdad

M: Como?. Pero de que rayos hablas... Luka. Ven… NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA – Muy tarde de nuevo se encontraba gritándole a la nada… Tal vez hoy no había sido su día pero lo único que le alegraba era saber que tampoco le había ido muy bien a Luka… Era lo justo o no?. !-


	6. Chapter 6

Vocabulario No.6  
Bocota (Expresión de alguien que habla de más)  
Nanay cucas (Expresión que deja en claro que nada pasara )  
Claustrofobia (Es tenerle miedo a un lugar cerrado)  
Ligofobica (Es tenerle miedo a la oscuridad)  
Patraña (Mentira)

CAP. 6  
UN CUENTO DESCOLORADO

Su caminar se veía obstaculizado… Tanto era el peso que ni un paso había logrado dar desde que aquellas manos sorpresivamente habían tomado de sus muslos mientras aferradas a ella evitaba que lograse dar siquiera un corto paso mas…

L: Ya suéltenme Meiko. Miku! - Buscaba inultamente soltarse de aquel par pero estas seguía unidas a sus largas piernas mientras sus cuerpos permanecían en el suelo-

M: No. Luka tienes que firmar ese maldito papel. Hasta que no me firmes no te iras

Me: Mmm estas piernas están bien tonificadas eh!- Seductoramente su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer con suavidad una de las nombradas logrando sobresaltar a la ojos zafiro-

L:- Se alarmo ante tal traviesa mano… Un poco mas arriba y su tesoro se vería gravemente afectada. Si deseaba parar ese show debía dar un golpe duro y ese para la pequeña amante de los puerros era la Dignidad…. - No lo puedo creer. Te das cuenta que prácticamente te estas arrastrando a mi?... Cualquiera te puede ver; que dirán de ti?... Mira no mas a Irina; no deja de reírse… Se esta burlando en su cara

M: Que?- Volteo su mirada hacia la puerta y efectivamente era su mejor amiga quien no podía ni respirar de tanto reír- Oye tu … Deja de burlarte- Lanzo una fuerte mirada y eso lo supo al ver como la morena buscaba controlarse pero pasados tres segundos de nuevo esa carcajada salía por si sola- Yo no me estoy rebajando… Tu lo estas haciendo

L: Yo?... Quien es la que esta prácticamente bajo mis piernas?

M: Si, pero…

L: Auch…- Se quejo ante tan fuerte palmada en sus delicadas pompis- Que haces?

Me: Acabo de descubrir tu punto debil!

L: Que?... Com…

Me: Como lo supe?... Jajaj Tengo mis trucos- Guiño coquetamente el ojo mientras se mordía aquel labio inferior dejando volar los posibles pensamientos pervertidos de la ojiazul-

L: Hay Dios mío- Esquivo la mirada tras sintir una oleada de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ella siempre buscando ser toda una dama y las mujeres incitándola a convertirse en una promiscua.- Te estas rebajando Miku… Y mucho. Juro que si no me sueltan en menos de tres segundos, una memorable foto rodara por los noticieros o cualquier programa que muera por tener fotos vergonzosas de chicas de tan prestigioso apellido y fama

M: No serias capaz!

L: Me conoces… Y se que si hay algo a lo que le temes es a mis ideas…

M: NOO!...- Y como si el mismísimo diablo se hubiese aparecido, rápidamente se levanto de aquel césped mientras sacudía su vestido rogando porque con tan solo una mirada desapareciera de la faz de la tierra la chica frente a sus ojos-

L: Jjaja me encanta esa mirada…. Porque con ella me demuestras que unas vez mas, he ganado

M: Idiota..!. Como se te ocurre manchar mi nombre. No sabes los problemas en los que me metería si mis padres ven que hago alguna clase de escándalo…

L: No lo se, y tampoco me interesa…

M: Claro hablo la chica que nunca tuvo padres!

I: Miku!- Deseo siquiera evitar tan mal comentario. Cuando esta se decidía abrir esa linda pero grande bocota siempre terminaba cruzando la línea-

Me: A que te refieres Miku?- Tras aquel incomodo silencio la chica tomo lugar al lado izquierdo de la chica buscando alguna respuesta… Ella era como una antena que captaba chismes y ese le abría demasiado el apetito-

I: No es nada.. Primita tu sabes como es Miku. Habla por hablar… Vamos a dar una vuelta a la aldea

Me: Yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte

I: Habrá de donde escoger

Me: Debiste de empezar por allí- Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió a su prima. Ese al parecer era un buen día para desahogar toda la lujuria acumulada-

Aquel incomodo silencio ya comenzaba a hartarla… Ok si, había hablado de mas. Pero quien le mandaba a esa obstinada meterse con su reputación?… Como se atrevida siquiera pensar en tomarle una foto en acto de tan rebajado nivel. Una Hatsune no se arrodillaba ante nadie y ahora tras caer en cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer se daba cuenta que estar junto a esa chica solo le ocasionaba eso… Rebajarse.  
Y es que si pudiese llamar a su papi y que el arreglara todos los problemas; si de eso dependiera toda esa situación no lo pensaría dos veces para marcarle a este. Pero sabía que era inútil.  
Que era lo que desayunada esa ojiazul para no cansarse de ella?… Ósea muchos se cansarían de sus mimados comportamientos pero en cambio esa chica parecía divertirse… Ese comportamiento le recordaba a aquel hámster que había tenido de pequeña… Pobre animal duraba meses sin alimentación y todo por su despistada memoria; así era Luka, toda una masoquista que aunque la hicieran sufrir siempre permanecía con aquella estúpida sonrisa … Siendo sincera tal gesto no le incomodaba; sus labios se curvaban en tal punto exacto que muchas veces la hacían pensar que tal chica podía llegar a ser amigable y hasta hermosa… Bueno si ella fuese un hombre probablemente esa sonrisa junto a esos ojos zafiro claro la tendría loca o loco…. Pero entonces si fuera hombre seria Gay!.. Porque tanta delicadeza que se manda solo hace a un macho maricón o quizá metro sexual

-A donde vas?- Interrumpió aquellos absurdos pensamientos mientras veía partir a la mayor-

L: En verdad deseas saberlo?

M: …. Para que, si después de todo iré contigo

L: Como?...- Paro en seco tras aquel nada gracioso chiste-

M: Iré contigo

L: Olvídate de eso

M: Muy Tarde ya estoy en el auto

L: No... Aun no lo estas

M: Lo estaré antes que tú – Y con lo dicho corrió rápidamente hacia dicho vehículo-

L: Oye?... Que haces... No. Espera!

M: Que acaso Megurine no acepta perder… ¿!. – Al subirse en aquel puesto de copiloto aprovecho la oportunidad para brindarle esa tan característica risa burlona - Dime harás una pataleta

L: Bájate Miku!. No pienso llevarte

M: Por que?.. Tanto miedo me tienes?

L: Já. Yo miedo?

M: Entonces maneja de una vez por todas- No escucho objeción alguna. Si alguna vez llego a conocer el punto débil de esa  
chica, era precisamente ese… En su vida dejaría que alguien la hiciera quedar como una perdedora- Y… A donde vamos?

L: … Ya lo veras…

Arboles; arroyos; flores… Todo aquel bosquejo aunque podría confundirse con cualquier otro ya se le hacia muy familiar… Recuerdos que no deseo revivir, recuerdos con los cuales sus pómulos se sobrecargaban de aquel un tanto gracioso rubor; la vergüenza comenzó a revolucionarse por todo su cuerpo mientras ocultaba sus ojos bajo aquellos hilos aqua marina

L: Llegamos- No tuvo necesidad de estacionar aquel auto. Sabia perfectamente que pocos carros pasaban por aquel puente- Que pasa?... – Algo desconcertada miro a aquella al parecer apenada rubia-

M: Nada!... Que hacemos aquí

L: No se si tu lo recuerdas pero aquí es donde nos conocimos

M: Aja y que?

L: Ese día estabas en aquel puente - Apunto el lugar donde perfectamente sabia Miku había estado mirando por horas el  
agua- Que era lo que decías?... Ah ya creo que me acuerdo

_-La vida es cruel no logro definir que auto comprarme, con que ropa seducir… SOY UNA INDECISA QUE SU NOVIO ACABA DE DEJAR POR OTRA CON MAS PECHOS … No vale la pena vivir...-Aquella chica tambaleándose un poco llego hasta la orilla del tal puente el cual se encargaba de permitir el paso de las personas sobre aquel azulado arrollo – A nadie le importo. Maldigo a las chicas que sean mas bellas que yo. No quiero vivir más… NO MAS!- Con determinación se agarro de aquellas barandas mientras examinaba tal posible caída-_

_- Si te vas a suicidar este no es el lugar indicado_

_-Y por que no?- Pregunto con un leve tono de rabia mientras seguía con sus orbes perdidos en aquella corriente-_

_- Años atrás mi única meta era lograr tirarme de ese puente al final me canse de tanto intentarlo. Sabes por que?_

_- …- Negó con la cabeza mientras sin tener razón alguna seguía escuchando a tal chica. Aun no le entendía; ella acostumbrada a_  
_ignorar a los demás y ahora una aparecida captaba toda su atención-_

_- Siempre ocurría algo o aparecía alguien para impedirlo. Yo creo que en esta aldea terminaron conociéndome como la chica_  
_fantasma. Mira que nunca morir aunque lo quisieras_

_- ... Déjame en paz. Lárgate. Esa mala suerte la tendrás tú, pero yo… Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero_

_-Sabes, siempre buscaba que los demás me dejaran sola pero terminaban arrastrándome a sus casas regalándome un sermón sobre la vida... Dime quieres que haga lo mismo contigo… Mira que esas conversaciones eran nada placenteras_

_- Y tú que sabes sobre mí…. Mi vida no tiene sentido_

_-Oh vamos… Estamos en época de fiesta no deseas mejor descartar la idea de tirarte- Dijo mientras se recostaba en el barandal- Que tal si mejor te invito algo fuerte y olvidas las penas_

_- Já. Yo no necesito que me inviten… El dinero me cae del cielo_

_- Perfecto… Entonces tú serás la que invite-_

_- Pero… Ahh.. Ya arruinaste mi plan .. Ya que- Se alejo de aquella orilla, centrando por primera vez la vista en aquella inoportuna chica.- TU!- Señalo con ira mientras observaba de pies a cabeza su ahora compañera-_

_-Que?_

_- Por una así de pechugona me dejo mi novio…- Su mirada se centro en aquel pecho mientras con algo de envidia susurraba_  
_cosas para si misma-_

_- … Jajaj afortunadas somos, pues me gustan las mujeres_

_- Las mujeres?. Ósea… Tu con hombres nada que ver_

_- Es lo que acabo de decir - Afirmo un tanto divertida por aquellos graciosos gestos provenientes de tan hermosa chica-_

_- Más te vale que sea cierto… Ahora. Donde queda un bar… Te prometí un trago_

_-Sígueme. Por cierto me llamo Megurine Luka_

_-Yo soy Hatsune Miku. Tu sabes de la gran familia_

_L: …. Perdona pero no, no se de que familia me hablas?_

_M: No has oído de mi familia. Los gran Hatsune?_

_L: No?!_

_M: Pero en que mundo vives_

_L: No te puedo decir en que mundo vivo, pero si se que en esta aldea pocos medios de farándula llegan_

_M: Te estas perdiendo de lo mejor_

_L: No lo creo…_

_M: Osas contradecirme?_

_L: No era mi intención hacerlo princesa- Realizo una exagerada reverencia buscando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación._  
_Después de todo hoy que ni un peso cargaba en el bolsillo se había ganado una grata invitación-_

M: Bueno y que!… Que pretendes?

L: Corregir mi error. Ahora que nadie esta para detenerte puedes tirarte de ese puente, Hazme ese favor quieres?!

M: Que es lo que te pasa?... Viniste aquí para eso?

L: Me tienes cansada. No hay persona mas arrogante que tu. Tienes que cambiar ese estilo de vida si no quieres quedarte sola y arrugada antes de que cumplas los 50

M: Desearías tu estar en mi lugar

L: En tu lugar? . Miku vives en un mundo superficial… Algo falso. Acaso no temes que las personas a tu alrededor se marchen apenas tu dejes de ser el centro de atención en los medios. O que solo te busquen para sus propios beneficios. Miku no puedo tener un apellido reconocido internacionalmente, ni siquiera en Tokio me reconocerían pero sabes porque soy feliz… Yo a diferencia de ti, me he ganado el cariño de las personas, en la aldea me aprecian al igual que yo a ellos. Puedo ser yo misma sin tener que aparentar nada… Porque me quieren como soy no por lo que tengo

M:… Y. Como explicas que me lluevan los hombres

L: Todo el mundo se te acerca por tan particular, pasajero y vacio físico. Pero sabes, lamento informarte que no hay cirugía  
que retrase tu vejez… Ese lindo cuerpo se te va a desgastar y por el humor que te mandas creo que será pronto… Como  
pretendes encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente te ame?. Incluso yo; la primera vez que te hable lo hice por ese buen trasero que ha distancia logro captar mi atención. Miku puedes atraer a muchos pero nunca enamoraras a alguno…

M: Snif.. Snif- Y desde cuando ella se dejaba humillar por alguien!?. Tal vez desde el primer instante en las que esas palabras  
comenzaron a retumbar por su mente dándole toda la razón la ojos zafiro claros. Podía ella tener todo lo que quisiese en un abrir y  
cerrar de ojos pero siempre su carácter fuerte estaba allí con el fin de alejar a las personas. Lo que menos quería era que  
todos a su alrededor se burlaran de ella… Vivía en un mundo donde nadie podía conocerla como era porque entonces no le  
haría honor a su poderoso apellido-

L: Mira que tenemos aquí… Una plástica llorando. Dime cuantos días en tu niñez te tardo perfeccionar tal arte…. Porque digo  
tantas pataletas deben servir de algo

M:- No podía seguir así, dejarse humillar por una don nadie… Eso si que era vergonzoso. Rápidamente salió de aquel auto mientras buscaba no dejar de llorar pero si dejar de hacerlo frente a esa presuntuosa y nefasta chica-

L:- Aun sentía su respiración acelerada mientras apretaba la guantera de aquel auto…. Nunca quiso sobrepasar el límite a lo personal pero había sido la chica quien tiro el primer golpe.  
Tras unos minutos logro recuperar la cordura mientras esperaba que aquella chica quien ahora permanecía sentada a la orilla del puente, se tranquilizara y regresara al auto.  
Espero por varios minutos pero Miku no dejaba de llorar... Llorar por su culpa¿!. Y fue en ese preciso instante en que el remordimiento hizo lo suyo, ahora era Luka la bruja, el villano e incluso el lobo feroz de aquel cuento. … Y ahora que hacia?. No deseaba reconocerlo pero esta vez la única basura era ella.  
Cansada de aquel peso en su interior, Salio en busca de Miku…

Si, no podía negar que caminaba sigilosamente; quien sabe tal vez Miku solo esperaba a que estuviera cerca para terminar lanzándole unas cuentas pedradas, igual sentía se las merecía-

L: Miku- Llamo a la chica con aquel tono de voz arrepentido, sin embargo sabia no la perdonaría-

M: Vete…

L:No sin ti

M: … Dime, tienes cerebro en la cabeza?. Algo me dice es del tamaño de un maní

L: Tal vez tengas razón…-Le resto importancia a aquel insulto, quizá era la única manera en que la Miku lograría sentirse bien de nuevo-

M:- Alzo aquella intimidante mirada deseando eliminar de la peor manera a aquella chica, pero los milagros lastimosamente  
no existían- Quiero estar sola

L: Venga… Te llevare a conocer un mejor lugar

M: No quiero

L: Sera agradable-Insistió-

M: Que te largues…

L: Esta bien tu ganas… Pero déjame decirte que me llevo el auto. Y tu sabes perfectamente que el camino es algo largo…

M: No me importa

L: En serio?. Juraba eras una persona de poco caminar… Vamos; te gustara ir conmigo

M: …. – Se levanto con aquel aire superior mientras avanzaba hacia el auto- Que esperas?... Te lo advierto iré solo porque  
odio caminar

L: Con eso me conformo…. – Con pasos rápidos logro llegar hasta donde MIku mientras se dirigía a susodicho lugar-

Al sentir el auto avanzar, rápidamente busco su cartera y al tenerla entre sus manos empezó a revolcar en aquel lugar… Revisaba minuciosamente cada cosa… Como toda cartera de mujer llevaba aquellos valiosos objetos.  
Chicles; no deseaba besar a nadie con mal aliento, eso dejaría mucho que decir; Ropa interior de sobra; existían muchas hipótesis para cargarla, una de ellas era el famoso extraterrestre secuestrador de bragas… No deseaba andar por la calle sin mantener guardado su tesorito; Condones; Que?.. Existen imbéciles que cargan con la pistola sin municiones… Y para ella un condón era la munición perfecta para que su calor corporal no se bajara a cero grados centígrados… Podía toparse con un Súper modelo pero sin protección "nanay cucas". Y por ultimas pero menos importante su Kit de maquillaje. Tras llorar sabia perfectamente que no solo su orgullo quedaba pisoteado frente a una Don nadie, sino que sus ojos en menos de cinco minutos se hincharían como las de un sapo y su nariz le haría competencia al gran Reno Rodolfo de Santa Claus… Podía estar humillada pero Fea Nunca… Tras tomar aquel pañuelo húmedo, se limpio delicadamente los rastros de aquel maquillaje que rodaba por sus mejillas como rio negro.  
Con la cara totalmente pálida y natural comenzó rápidamente a retocarse, un poco de maquillaje aquí y allá… Y Buala había quedado como la mismísima Marilyn Monroe Incluso se veía con el derecho de decir que mejor… Ahora podía ser ella el nuevo símbolo sexual…

Un tanto graciosa miraba a aquella chica entretenida con el espejo mientras su cara no dejaba de transformarse continuamente en gestos realmente extraños. Acaso el maquillaje estaba hecho de alucinógenos?. Esa seria la única explicación al tan inusual comportamiento que mantenía esa chica el 95% del tiempo… Una leve risita logro salir de sus labios acto que llamo la atención de una mirada fulminante por parte de Miku

M: Que?...- Alego ante aquel acto de burla. Solo se estaba maquillando era eso tan raro?. Tal vez las mujeres de esa aldea no tenían la educación necesaria como para saber que era arreglarse –

L: Ya llegamos

M: Ah… Entonces vamos de una vez por todas. No quiero perder mucho tiempo- Con un portazo cerro aquel auto esperando las indicaciones de aquella ojiazul-

L: Has estado alguna vez en algún acantilado?

M: Acandilado?

En vez de responder, Luka sonrió y le tendió la mano.

L: Vamos. Deja que te muestre algo que no sea un centro comercial.

Podía simplemente ignorar aquella invitación; algo que sabía lograría ser un punto para ella pero tanta curiosidad obligo a la chica dejar aquella defensiva y sin darse cuenta cuando y como, su mano termino sobre la aquella palma pálida. Podía decir que ese roce era áspero y un tanto fastidioso pero aquella piel era sumamente suave y no es que estuviera resaltando cualidades simplemente toda mujer por naturaleza poseía una cierta delicadeza. Sin previo aviso aquellos largos y fuertes dedos se cerraron sobre los suyos, ocasionándole un cálido hormigueo brazo arriba. Tal vez lo raro de la situación le creaba estúpidas fantasías... Nunca en su vida aquel contacto lograría hacerla sentir cómoda… Eso seria como poder contar las estrellas del cielo.

Instantes después, las chicas se acercaron al prominente acantilado rocoso, todo pareció indicar que la mayor pretendía adentrarse directamente en la tosca superficie de la roca. Para asombro de Miku, la llevó al interior de una estrecha grieta inteligentemente disimulada en la piedra, tan estrecha que tuvieron que avanzar de costado para poder recorrerla.

L: Con cuidado —Dijo Luka, moviéndose despacio—. En algunos lugares las rocas pueden estar afiladas.

Por el bien propio, Miku siguió su ejemplo, deteniéndose cuidadosamente sobre la arena apelmazada, evitando rozar contra la roca negra y escarpada. El aire en el estrecho pasadizo era frío y, cuanto más se adentraban en la grieta, menor era la intensidad de la luz. El sonido de las olas remitió hasta quedar reducido a un eco lejano. El pasadizo se ensanchó lo suficiente para permitirles caminar en fila de a uno, pero entonces fueron engullidos por una total oscuridad. Aunque Luka iba a no más de medio metro por delante de ella, Miku no podía verla. Era en ese preciso instante en el que agradecía no ser claustrofóbica ni ligofobica porque de ser lo contario de nuevo ese maquillaje se echaría a perder, aunque sentir unas leves gotas de sudor bañar su cuello era una mala señal….Aliviada noto que doblaban una esquina y, vislumbró ante ellas lo que parecía un pálido retazo de luz. Doblaron una segunda esquina y de pronto se encontró en una caverna circular de aproximadamente unos cuatro metros de diámetro. Un pálido halo de luz iluminaba débilmente la zona, obligándola a levantar aquellos azules ojos.

Un pequeño fragmento de cielo azul quedaba visible a través de una abertura rectangular en la piedra a muchos, muchos metros por encima de su cabeza.

M:¿Qué lugar es este? —Preguntó, dejando su cartera en el suelo y girando despacio sobre sí misma-

L: Uno de mis lugares predilectos. Lo descubrí por casualidad cuando era niña durante una de mis eternas exploraciones. La bauticé la Cueva de Cristal.

M: Por qué la Cueva de Cristal? No veo ningún cristal.

L: Eso es solo porque una nube tapa el sol. Pasa el dedo por la pared.

Un tanto extrañada por aquella petición, pasó ligeramente la yema de un dedo por la tosca superficie de la roca. Lukale tomó la mano y se la acercó a los labios.

L:Saborealo —Dijo con voz queda.

Una petición aún más peculiar. Sin embargo, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, Miku se llevó a la lengua la yema del dedo.

M:Salado

Luka asintió.

L: Esta caverna se llena de agua con la marea alta… algo que descubrí por las malas y que casi no viví para contar. Pero es así durante la marea baja. Cuando el sol incide en los cristales de sal seca acumulados…-  
Su voz enmudeció en el momento en que un resplandeciente rayo de sol iluminó la cueva.

Contuvo una exclamación cuando de pronto las oscuras paredes destellaron en un mar de chispas de luz.

M: Es como estar rodeada de resplandecientes diamantes — Dijo, encantada y maravillada ante el espectáculo. De nuevo giró despacio sobre sí misma— Jamás había visto algo semejante. Es… deslumbrante.

L: Sí. Casi había olvidado hasta qué punto.

Un tanto mareada dejo de girar mientras por sorpresa suya quedo frente a aquella ojiazul quedando inmóvil ante aquel encuentro de miradas. El corazón le dio uno de esos ridículos vuelcos que parecía ejecutar cada vez que se encontraba junto a esta.

M: Supongo que vivió aquí muchas aventuras.- Solo visualizo a Luka negar con la cabeza-

L: Inconscientemente siempre venia a este lugar cuando me acordaba de mi familia. —Apoyó los hombros contra la pared y la miró con una enigmática expresión—Este lugar siempre fue mi paño de lagrimas

M: Y si es un lugar tan personal por que me trajiste aquí?- Cambio el rumbo de su mirada algo intimidada ante aquel peligroso semblante que provenía por parte de su compañera… Peligroso y tentador semblante para ser sincera. Su corazón en contra de su voluntad comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza contra el pecho que se maravilló de que el sonido no reverberara contra las deslumbrantes paredes-

L: Pensé que tal vez este lugar también lograría borrar las penas que te cause en el puente… No fue mi intensión hacerte llorar.  
Creo que me propase un poco

M: Y yo.. Se lo mucho que te afecta la ausencia de padres y aun así jugué con ello. Me siento de lo peor

L: No te preocupes. Después de todo yo no debí caer en ese juego…

M: Crees que soy una del montón… Que nunca valdré para nadie? – Odiaba volver a aquel estado melancólico, pero esas palabras aun marcaban su pecho, aun dolían. Era algo ilógico pues muchas personas se lo había dicho, mejor dicho muchos envidiosos había tratado de herirla con aquellas patrañas pero que viniera de la boca de aquella ojiazul sin saber el porque le dolió mas de lo habitual, logro desarmar todo su caparazón y de nuevo se encontraba llorando como hacia una hora atrás lo habia hecho-

L:Nada de eso... No, no te pongas asi– Siempre había sido mala para consolar y aun así se encontraba en aquella vergonzosa

situación. Sin saber que hacer exactamente, se ubico al lado de aquella ahora frágil chica mientras sus brazos buscaban reconfortar aquella herida que ella misma se había encargado de abrir- Eres una chica muy valiosa- Susurro buscando fortaleza en sus palabras-

M:Tu crees?... -Alzo su cabeza dejando ver aquellas mejillas totalmente rojas mientras la nariz se contagiaba un poco de tan escurridizo color-

L:Estoy plenamente segura…. Espero que aquel hombre con el que te vas a casar logre hacerte muy feliz… Mira que es muy afortunado por tener tan puro corazón

Y sin intención alguna aquellas mejillas comenzaron a arder, dejando aquel rojo tono en sus pómulos… Palabras, su sonrojo eran causa solo de palabras.. Como ya lo había dicho era muy mala para contenerse ante tan amables palabras o tan excitante voz?!... Rápidamente negó su cabeza un par de veces… Todo lo proveniente de esa chica era malo y le causaba nauseas como podía decir que esa voz le producía mas que un simple vuelco en el estomago… Tonterías… Eso era lo que se repetía mentalmente mientras buscaba crear una nueva pared de concreto… Tal vez así esa chica no lograría acercársele ni un metro más…-

L:Observó brillar el mar de destellos de luz alrededor de aquella chica, envolviéndola en lazos de chispas, y cualquier buena intención que pudiera haber albergado le abandonó en ese mismo instante. Parecía una princesa bañada en diamantes, con sus hermosos cabellos en glorioso desorden por obra del viento y esos labios carnosos brillando a la luz, tentándole como el canto de una sirena. Cuando apenas las separaba medio metro, logro visualizar aquel tan gracioso y tierno sonrojo... Sin poder evitarlo extendió el brazo y acaricio delicadamente uno de aquellos pómulos,los ojos de Miku se dilataron ligeramente, aunque no hizo ademán de detenerla. Por el contrario, se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, sin duda en un gesto inconsciente, aunque bastó para lanzar un torrente de calor líquido a la entrepierna suya. Demonios, y ahora se preguntaba desde cuando veía a aquella mimada rcon otros ojos?...-

Ok. Ok… Debía aclarar todo pensamiento No?... Eliminar los malos, resaltar los buenos… No podía estar sintiendo cosquillas por esa chica. Ella era su ex-esposa, bueno esposa pero eso que importaba…  
Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar. Odiaba pensarlo pero ese si que era un lugar mágico. Todo lo contrario a las citas usuales que mantenía con kaitio. Y como era posible que en medio día esa chica ya había arrasado a su prometido?!. Si, estaba comparándolos descaradamente. Y es que ella podía ser toda una chica de la alta sociedad pero seguía siendo eso; una chica... y toda chica es tonta en cuanto a los sueños de hadas... Toda chica desea encotrar a su principe azul asi; en un momento magico e insuperable. Ella deseaba a una persona que hiciera eso y muchas cosas más por ella, pero hasta el momento lkaito no había usado mínimamente su imaginación: y ahora se maldecía por siempre terminar emparejándose con chicos tan aburridos y monótonos… Acaso quería estar casada con un hombre con cero creatividad... y como seria compartir la cama con este!?… Siempre igual él arriba y ella abajo. Ok. Era hora de cambiar de pensamiento….

De nuevo su mirada choco con aquellos zafiros y rogo por mantener la calma pero el oxigeno se vio escaso obligándola a aumentar el ritmo de la respiración  
Sus manos inquietas se apoyaron contra Luka mientras erróneamente y marcando su perdición un cargado suspiro escapo de su boca chocando con aquel largo y algo provocativo cuello…

L:A duras penas logro reprimir el deseo primitivo y casi abrumador de atraerla bruscamente y devorarla, y se limitó a inclinar lentamente la cabeza hacia esos labios tentadores que se habían encargado de enredarle aun mas sus pensamientos. Tal vez solo así lograría descubrir si simplemente había imaginado lo maravilloso que habían sido esos labios en un pasado ya remoto.

Rozó con suavidad los labios de Miku con los suyos en una tentadora y susurrante caricia. -

No deseaba, se reusaba a seguir pero aun así un ahogado jadeo dejó escapar y con ello Luka volvió a acariciarle los labios con los suyos, tentador, buscando, saboreando. Su labio inferior era recorrido con aquella lengua y como si todo ello fuese una invitación, aceptó abriendo ligeramente la boca. Y obteniendo como respuesta un pequeño pero realmente estremecedor gemido el cual llego a sus sentidos…  
Sabia que estaba haciendo y aun así se sentía incapaz de detenerse… Era su príncipe azul shion kaito pero el deseo que recorría su cuerpo en ese preciso instante la hacia dudar. Era o no era?... Acaso Luka como bruja malvada se estaba encargando de arruinar su final feliz en aquel cuento… O era ella una simple regalada que no lograba contenerse en momentos de calentura aunque su futuro esposo la esperara feliz en su hogar..?!


	7. Chapter 7

Vocabulario No. 7

Pajarito (Organo sexual del hombre)

Happy tree friends (Dibujos... Quien no sepa que animados son.. Por Dios... Se ha perdido de lo mejor...Que no se note que me encanta...:D)

CAP. 7

QUE NO VENGAN LOS DUENDECILLOS

El deseo la abrasó con la intensidad de una llamarada y, como la última vez que había estrechado a esa mujer en sus brazos y la había besado, perdió toda noción del tiempo y del espacio. No había nada más que ella, el apetitoso sabor de esa boca sedosa, el erótico roce de sus labios, el satén de sus cabellos deslizándose entre sus dedos, el delicado aroma a rosas que desprendía su piel, el lujurioso contacto de su piel … la excitante sensación de sus manos deslizándose arriba y abajo por su espalda.

Maldición, Luka se sentía liberada. Desesperada. En cierto modo, eso le habría horrorizado si hubiera tenido algún control sobre su reacción ante ella. La última vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos, había sido perfectamente consciente de que aquello seria la despedida. Y aun así se encontraba de nuevo en aquella abrumadora situación…

Tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo, retrocedió unos pasos hasta que sus hombros golpearon contra la pared. Con un profundo gemido, separó las piernas, plantó firmemente los pies en la arena y la encajó contra el ángulo de sus muslos.

Perdida… Luka estaba total y absolutamente perdida. No había conocido a ninguna mujer que le hiciera sentirse de ese modo, como encontrar un sabor semejante?!. Aun así, no se trataba únicamente de cómo Miku encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos ni de su delicioso sabor lo que le afectaba de forma tan intensa. Era también la ardiente respuesta de ella a su beso, a su contacto. No pudo sino poner en duda sus posibilidades de resistirse a los encantos que para su pesar la peliaqua poseía.

Miku dejó escapar un gemido y se movió inquieta contra ella, y junto a ello sus manos deambularon por su espalda hasta cubrir la tentadora curva de sus nalgas. La colocó entonces con mayor firmeza contra ella y despacio unieron sus pelvis frotándose mutuamente. Lo tan mojada que estaba le hizo saber entonces que corría un peligro real de perder el control. Desesperada por calmar el ritmo de las cosas antes de desprestigiarse como no lo había hecho desde que era una chiquilla, aunque a la vez incapaz de poner freno a esa locura, logró encontrar la fortaleza para abandonar las delicias sedosas de la boca de Miku y deslizar los labios por su suave mejilla primero, y por la línea del mentón después.

Sin embargo, no encontró en ello ningún alivio, pues la piel de esta embotó sus sentidos con la esquiva fragancia de las rosas. Pasó la punta de la lengua por la delicada concha de la oreja de la joven, absorbiendo su brusco jadeo, que no tardó en fundirse en un ronco gemido cuando sus dientes mordisquearon el lóbulo con suavidad. Le rozó la piel sensible oculta tras la oreja, y Miku arqueó el cuello para permitirle mejor acceso al tiempo que sus manos se posaban sobre sus pechos sintiendo los erectos pezones para así acariciarlos ligeramente causándole a Luka una deliciosa sensación. Al instante la ojiazul rozó con la lengua el palpitante hueco situado en la base del cuello, absorbiendo el frenético palpitar.

"Basta"… Tenía que detenerse… pero todo pensamiento desganadamente racional que hubiera podido albergar se desvaneció cuando ella cerró las palmas para a si aprisionar los senos de Luka robándole un gemido de su boca mientras decía.

—Besame —Le Susurró contra su boca. Más que una súplica fue una orden, pero una orden preñada de impaciencia. -

Si Luka hubiera sido capaz de ello, se habría reído ante una orden tan autocrática como aquella, si tan solo esa palabra hubiese sido nombrada años atrás. En aquel entonces, no se había negado a cumplirla, y estaba plenamente segura de que tampoco podría negarse en ese momento.

Las bocas de ambas se fundieron en un beso profundo y exuberante, al tiempo que la lengua de la mayor acariciaba en clara imitación del acto que su cuerpo anhelaba compartir con ella. Una avidez salvaje, comparable a nada de lo que había experimentado hasta entonces, le recorrió sus venas. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Miku para cubrirle luego los pechos. El turgente pezón le rozó la mano a través de la tela del vestido … una tela que sin duda tenía que desaparecer.

Luka deslizó aquel cuello de tela, entonces los dedos por los satinados promontorios de sus inflamados pechos. Maldición, qué suavidad.

La cálida piel de Miku tembló bajo sus manos, y sus dedos se introdujeron bajo el borde del cuerpo del vestido.

Miku se retiró hacia atrás, interrumpiendo el beso.

-¿Qué… haces? —Jadeó contra sus labios.

¿Preguntas? ¿Esperaba que fuera capaz de responder sus preguntas? Los dedos de Luka le acariciaron el pezón y dejó escapar un gemido.

M: ¿Qué hace?

Luka tuvo que tragar saliva para encontrarse la voz.

L: Me parece obvio.

Por toda respuesta, Miku le propinó un empujón, se deshizo de su abrazo y retrocedió varios pasos. Jadeante, con el cabello revuelto y el vestido arrugado, arrebolada y con los labios húmedos e hinchados, parecía excitada como si acabara de separarse de los brazos de su amante. Hasta que su mirada azul logro enfrentar la zafiro claro. Entonces fue la personificación de la centelleante Furia a punto de fulminarle allí mismo con el poder del rayo.

M:Sí, es obvio —Dijo con unos ojos que escupían rabia al tiempo que se sujetaba la parte superior del vestido—. Que no se da cuenta que estoy comprometida….

Luka la miró fijamente, perpleja, durante varios segundos al tiempo que una sucesión de jadeos entrecortados escapaba de sus labios. Luego meneó la cabeza y rió.

L: Demonios. Lo que dices es tan lógico, ya comprendo el porque de tu enojo; digo casi le eres infiel a tu prometido con tu propia esposa… Que horror!.

MIku le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

M: Déjame corregirte… Casi le soy infiel a la persona que amo con un error del pasado- Inspiró hondo y se acomodo sus cabellos con sus manos todavía no demasiado firmes—. Sin embargo, y ya que lo menciona, desearía que me firmara de una vez por todas el maldito divorcio.

la ojiazul se dio un pequeño impulso para separarse de la pared y se acercó a ella.

Miku abrió expresivamente los ojos, aunque al instante siguiente irguió los hombros, alzó el mentón y se mantuvo firme. Cuando apenas les separaba medio metro, Luka alargó el brazo y acarició con suavidad la mejilla encendida de la joven con el anverso de los dedos.

L: Y que me das a cambio? …

M:- Si la señorita deseaba algo a cambio, claro que lo recibiría… - Con gran impulso su mano tomo firmeza y como lo deseaba esta termino chocando con aquella pálida mejilla- Considéralo mi adelanto – Estaba consiente que en su vida había tocado de esa manera a la ojiazul… Con rapidez se aparto de aquel cuerpo mientras mantenía sus cinco sentidos alertas.. Quizá terminaría convirtiéndose en la versión mujer de Hulk y lo que menos deseaba era ser ella la victima de su propio invento- Y bien... Firmaras o no?

L: - Como si aquella cachetada hubiese desencajado su rostro, su mano derecha comenzó a masajear el ahora vulnerable y adolorido pómulo… Rayos nunca pensó que tuviera una mano tan pesada y se lamento haber sido ella quien le otorgara el placer o la escusa perfecta para que se la plantase de forma directa y sin compasión alguna… Deseaba devolver tan bajo ataque pero tampoco era tan animal como para pegarle… Con eso ya sobrepasaría un límite sagrado- En el camino lo pensare- Agradeció a los cielos el lograr tragarse sus malas palabras; con paso firme se dirigió hacia aquella pequeña grieta dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible… -

M: Sabia que dirías algo así- Con apresurados pasos logro tomar lugar detrás de aquella chica mientras le seguía su caminar- Que se puede esperar de una tonta como tu- Susurro mientras aun seguia sumisa ante los recientes acontecimientos-

Estabilizo la velocidad del auto de forma segura, después de unos minutos de trayecto; el silencio fue roto por aquellos bufidos provenientes de su acompañante, quien sabe tal vez susurraba algún tipo de maleficio hacia ella; porque si de algo estaba segura era que esa chica no era más que una bruja. Era como el gato negro colado en su pacifica vida quien se encargaba de arruinar todo lo planeado, todos los momentos, toda su paz y armonía era destruida por ella… La bruja, el gato negro, el espejo roto... O lo que fuese esa tal Hatsune Miku.

Aun roja del coraje, porque tal tono rojizo no podía ser producto de sonrojo ni vergüenza… Volteo hacia quien conducía tal auto encontrándose con el perfil pálido serio y algo ida ; que acaso veía vacas volando en el camino como para que sus ojos solo se fijasen en la carretera. Pero por Dios; si eso era lo mejor... Aun no sabía con que cara volvería a retarla con la mirada… Ok si, estaba avergonzada y sentía que los nervios erizaban su piel… Pero quien no estaría así en su situación… Acabada de casi ser la victima sexual de esa chica; pero quien se creía para tratarla de esa manera, tocarla tan atrevidamente, besarle tan apasionadamente, mirarla de esa forma tan profunda y…. "Basta" Grito su subconsciente… No podía sentirse atraída hacia esta; existían más probabilidades de que un duende la secuestrara en la noche a que esa chica no le fuera del todo indiferente

Parqueo bruscamente el auto mientras sin minutos que perder salió del mismo. Necesitaba una ducha, un ritual vudú o lo que fuera para quitarle esa sensación en su cuerpo…

-Espera!

Aquella chillona voz estremeció su cuerpo y con algo de fastidio volteo hacia esta

L: Que?...

M: Se que mi presencia te agobia, se que me odias tanto como yo a ti- Se acerco sutilmente hacia esta, era hora de lanzar

una nueva carta- Tu y yo nunca lograremos convivir en paz ni un solo minuto. No te cansa verme la cara todos los días

L:- Le cansaba?... Esa era la pregunta que últimamente mataba aun más su cabeza- Pues…

M: Que te parece si terminamos con este juego… Vamos a tu oficina, toma una pluma, llénala de tinta y firma delicadamente

uno de los tantos documentos de divorcio que tienes bajo tu poder. Es lo mejor para las dos

L: Tu crees?

M: Se que tu estilo de vida choca con el mío, somos muy distintas y creo que si duro un día mas aquí nos terminaremos

matando… Meiko ya esta planeando amarrarte a las patas de la cama y violarte, Irina terminara destrozando tu casa con tu querido amigo… No quieres que tu vida vuelva a ser como antes?!… esa que se esfumo cuando llegue yo aquí

L:- Medito aquellas palabras por unos segundos. Pero a quien le mentía ya no quería ver más esa mirada acosadora por parte de Meiko ni mucho menos sentir sus manos inquietas… Tampoco deseaba que su casa se convirtiese en un Motel para sus amigos, compañeros o colados... Por Dios… Estaba cansada de esa situación. . . Tras unos breves se dirigió hacia su casa-

M: Que sucede?

L: Vamos a mi oficina- Sin interrumpir su caminar siguió su rumbo directo hacia su oficina en el segundo piso; y sin moros en

la costa; ósea Irina y Meiko quienes interrumpieran llego hasta esta-

M: Luka?- Llamo, necesitaba que le aclarecen que hacían ahí, no podían culparla de captar las cosas tan lentamente, pero su mirada se centro en los movimientos de la ojiazul quien se sentó tras el escritorio y saco uno de aquellos papeles que tan bien conocía… Inconscientemente una gran sonrisa se poso en su rostro borrando cualquier ceño fruncido. Estaba a leves segundo de ser una mujer libre... Bueno para después volverse a amarrar con Shion Kaito; claro que este si lo valía –

L:- Tomo el primer bolígrafo que encontró, tras chocar la tinta con aquella blanca hoja sin darse cuenta como y el porque su mano tembló levemente ocasionando que tal firma se arruinase- Diablos…

M: Que?- Se asomo a esta algo curiosa por aquel jadeo- Lo arruinaste-Se quejo tras notar aquella mancha-

L: No importa, tengo más… Tu me llenaste de estos papeles…- Saco otra copia vacía mientras de nuevo este chocaba con la primera inicial pero estaba vez permaneciendo inmóvil medito una y otra vez; de nuevo aquel vacío en su interior hacia que sus movimientos se entorpeciesen. Maldiciendo sentía que el corazón se le encogía y su vista se nublo levemente… Cerro los ojos rápidamente al sentir que estúpidamente unas cuantas lagrimas se colaban entre sus parpados…-

M: Que te sucede?- Algo confusa por la reacción de esta busco alguna conexión entre sus miradas pero aquella chica mantenía sus ojos oculto entre alguno que otro mechón rosaseo-

L:- Negó con la cabeza lentamente…. Borro todo mal pensamiento; porque el sentir pesadez al estar a breves minutos de separarse de Miku no era nada más que un mal sentimiento, pensamiento, pesadilla o lo que fuese… Rápidamente se estabilizo logrando recuperar todo el control- Nada- Sin pensarlo más de dos veces su mano por voluntad propia término aquel marcado sobre la raya. Listo. Era solo cuestión de minutos, ya estaban separadas. Así de fácil y aun así su corazón no dejaba de pesar. - Todo listo- Logro articular y de nuevo se vio en la obligación de controlar sus impulsos o lo que fuese ese sentimiento .

Y como si sus palabras fueran benditas para los oídos de la chica esta lo único que le falto fue tirar algún mueble por la ventana; la vio sonreír, brindar bendiciones, agradecer y hasta aplaudir tal hecho. Acaso era tan malo estar con ella?!... Busco no responder tal pregunta pues de nuevo aquel pesado sentimiento se apoderaba de su interior ocasionándole un mal sabor en la boca; tal vez algo de amargura o rabia… Esperen era celos lo que sentía?!.-

M: Luka! Luka!- Grito exasperada buscando de alguna u otra forma arrancarle ese papel a la chica. Lo necesitaba tener bajo sus manos para sentir la calidez de estar de nuevo Soltera y a la orden. .. Ok, no a la orden pero si solterita por lo menos hasta el día siguiente-

L: Que paso?

M: Podrías- Su mirada se poso en aquellos documentos- Tu sabes. Dame esos malditos papeles ya…

L: Tranquila- Le ofreció aquellos documentos -

M: Gracias….Eh. .. Gracias?!- Halo más fuerte tales papeles pero estos también eran sujetados por el otro extremo evitando

que llegaran a sus manos totalmente- Que te pasa? suéltalos Ya!

L: Lo hare pero te hace falta algo- Su mano libre se estiro esperando que Miku le devolviese lo que por derecho era suyo-

M: Que?!

L: Devuélveme el anillo de compromiso

M: El…. Anillo?- Por inercia su mirada bajo hasta su mano donde la única argolla que poseía era la su actual compromiso, ese que poseia aquel tentador diamante que cualquier ladron desearia tener, y aquella aurola de oro. Dios su anillo era Divino!. Y volviendo al tema...-

L: Que esperas?

H: Ahh no lo tengo aquí!- Aquí, ni allí ni en ningún lugar que recordara… Donde diablos había dejado tal anillo?!. Y era en

esos momentos donde maldecía su mente de pollito siempre tan olvidadiza… Y ahora que hacia?!-

L: Si no hay anillo, no hay divorcio- Tomo con fuerza los papeles dejándolos exclusivamente en su poder-

M: Pero?!..- Diablos, tan poco había durado su libertad?.. No, no podía dejar eso así!- Para que necesitas el anillo. Si es por

dinero dime cuanto, estoy dispuesta a dar la suma que desees-

L: Por Dios!. Cuando entenderás que no todo el mundo se desvive por dinero.. O por lo menos yo no. Esas argollas son el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre. A si que si me permites… - Su mano se elevo aun mas quedando prácticamente debajo de la nariz de Miku quien se veía algo pensativa. Por lo menos si pensaba-

M: Yo….- Tenia que aclarar sus pensamientos. Donde podría haberla dejado… ¿!. Y es que ni recordaba como iba vestida la ultima vez que se vieron como podía recordar donde había dejado tan pequeño e insignificante joya… - Yo…

L: Cuando logres aclarar tus pensamientos hablamos Miku. Por el momento siéntete orgullosa de seguir siendo Hatsune Miku de Megurine o debería decir Megurine Miku…- Y como si aquella estupefacta cara por parte de su compañera fuera un trofeo sus ánimos subieron hasta el cielo. A quien le mentía; le encantaba poner patas arriba los planes de Miku eso era como verse una excelente pelicula de comedia, siempre con aquel tonto que cae en los juegos; si esa era Miku.

Tomo aquellos documentos y los guardo de nuevo en su escritorio- Hasta mañana Miku- Partió de aquella oficina no sin antes guardar con llave aquellos documentos. Tras cerrar la puerta logro escuchar algunos gritos por parte de la chica, Dios como le encantaba verla sufrir. Acaso eso era raro?!. Restándole importancia partió hasta su habitación-

Un gemido bajo y suave cortó su caminar

—Oooooooh.

Frunció el ceño. Mientras se preguntaba que diablos estaba pasando!

—Aaaaahhhh.

El ceño se ahondó. Fuera lo que fuere, sonaba…

—Oooooooh. Sí. Mmmmmm…

Humano.

—Hmmmmmmm… ohhhhhh… cielossssss…

Y femenino.

—Sí, ohhhh… es increíble…

Y sexualmente especifica.. A Irina. Diablos ya hasta reconocía sus gemidos...!. Eso si que era raro

—Ohhh Dios... Dios miooo!

Alzo la cabeza y clavó la vista en aquella puerta que muy bien conocía…

—Ohhhh, uowwww…

Su habitación.

—Eres taaaaaaaan… aaaaaaah… bueno…

Ok, aun no se acordaba desde cuando esa habitación se había vuelto en un Motel para Irina y su grandioso amigo… Pero ahora se daba cuenta que había sido una estúpida hasta el momento por no sacar provecho de dicha situación, tal vez una pequeña renta lograría pagar los daños en su habitación… Definitivamente haría eso; pero después, hoy su humor no era el mejor y lo mínimo que exigía era un espacio privado... Espacio que recuperaría Ya.

Como si estuviesen padeciendo un terremoto, Luka entro a su habitación, claro esta, realizando un gran alboroto; uno que lograra como mínimo llamar la atención de ese par. Sin embargo pudiese entrar con un tiro en el pecho estos no dejarían su faena por ella….

cof cof ….cof cof . cof cof

Dios podía salírsele el pulmón con tanta tos simulada, mas ella seguía siendo ignorada…. Eso ya era el colmo….Tomando aquel florero y con tres grandes zancadas alcanzo su lecho… Sin pensarlo más de dos veces dicha agua la cual se encargaba de darle vida a sus flores cayo entre las sabanas logrando mojar al par

-ohh Dios mío esta lloviendo

Grito improvisadamente su amigo.

L: No imbécil… Como va a llover dentro de una casa….

-Luka?- Tras notar la presencia de su amiga se cubrió rápidamente- Que haces aquí tan temprano?

L: Y desde cuando tengo horario para entrar a mi habitación?

-Ohh tranquila igual no me demorare mucho

L: Claro que no te demoraras- Tomo las sabanas de este quien cubría su parte inferior, logrando halarla dejando a este de nuevo como Dios lo había traído al mundo-

-Luka!. Que haces- Con sus manos se cubrió algo incomodo-

L: Te me largas Renji!. ADIOS!- Empujo a este hasta sacarlo de dicha habitación-

-Espera Luka… Estoy desnudo

L: Me importa un pepino….- Siguió empujando al chico hasta recorrer casi toda la casa no sin antes toparse en el living a la calenturienta de Meiko quien con desesperación busco una cámara para grabar tal momento, acto inútil pues antes de habar capturado siquiera una foto tal rubio ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance-

R: Amiga, pero mi ropa

L: LARGATE!- Con su mensaje dado, este chico llego hasta su camioneta y partió. Una nueva tarea para el día siguiente seria llevarle dicha ropa hasta su lugar de trabajo-

Me: Por que Luka.. Por que?!- Pataleaba mientras perseguía a esta por las escaleras-

L: Puedo saber de que te estas quejando?

Me: Pues es injusto no me dejaste ni tomarle una fotico a su pajarito… Eres muy mala

L: …. Dios mio. Por que yo!-Se quejo, preocupada por su cabeza pues esta amenazaba con terminar explotando de la peor forma, quedándole los happy tree friends en pañales -

M: Si quieres paz. Puedes darme ese estúpido papel y ya- Se añadió a estas dos tras notar a la ojiazul llegar al pasillo-

L: Cuando tengas mi anillo, hablamos- Buscaba ignorar al par de chicas, una quejándose por dicho "Pajarito"; Que si seguía con eso de seguro se lo regalaría al día siguiente en una caja con moñito… Mientras la peliaqua por su parte seguía llorando por tal papel; cosa que no obtendría. No hasta no tener su anillo bajo su poder-

I: Se puede saber que fue eso?

L: Y para el colmo ahora era Irina quien se le unía al combo para atacarla y realizarle reclamos que ni de su madre tuvo algún día que escuchar, claro que prácticamente había sido huérfana pero... En fin-

I: Vamos Luka, lo sacaste cuando estaba a punto de...

L: No quiero escuchar eso Irina…-Se tapo los oído, acto inútil pues aun escuchaba los murmullos de tres brujas.. Porque eso eran esas chicas… "Mi Divorcio"… "Mi Renji"… "Mi pajarito".. Al Diablo con todo eso- YA BASTA… CALLENSEN TODAS- Sin esperar otro baldado de quejas les cerro la puerta de su habitación en la cara.. Uff. Como deseaba que con aquello lograra arruinar más de un par de narices, entonces las chicas se irían de su casa directo a un hospital. Quizá a realizarse una cirugía plástica… Huy No... Error, porque después volverían y esta vez seria ella quien tendría que ser la enfermera... No… Eso seria como pagar por todos su pecados. Pero acaso no lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento… Eso era. Dios la estaba haciendo pagar por sus pecados!.-

I: Ohh Miku. Todo esto es tú culpa. Estaba pasándola tan bien con mi Renji!

Me: Puff

I: Si, escuchaste bien Meiko es mi Renji. Ni se te ocurra meterle mano…

M: Bueno chicas estoy algo cansada mañana hablamos

I: No, Miku dinos ahora que le hiciste para que llegara así.

Me: Mi prima tiene razón, a Luka lo único que le falto fue pegarnos…

M: Que, no esto... Nosotras no hicimos nada ¡!

Error. Si, era muy mala para mentir cuando le hacían preguntas tan directas.. Y ver aquellas miradas de complicidad entre sus amigas era como su perdición.. Al parecer sospechaban de algo.. Pero si nada había pasado!. Ah claro; y ella era Britney Spears… Dios!. Rápidamente partió a su habitación mientras escuchaba un par de gritos por parte de sus amigas… Sin importarle nada, acelero el paso encerrándose con llave en tal cuarto. Ese seria su refugio; hasta que lograra ingeniarse un par de buenas mentirillas… Sin embargo tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar… Necesitaba descansar… Pero por si las moscas dormiría con la luz prendida no desea a ningún duendecillo colado en su cama.


End file.
